Kingdom Hearts: Chances at Happiness
by Zack1187
Summary: She's a seemingly innocent girl. He's a cold hearted boy. Witness their relationship as it evolves over the summer. Things might get complicated if you mix in their siblings, and friends. Even the Longest of Long-Shots, have a chance at happiness.
1. Date Night

"You can't seriously be dating that creep..." Roxas muttered. He was sitting on his sister Naminé's bed. Her room was white predominately. The only exception being a black jacket that was hung up on her door. She nodded.

"He's nice." Naminé said simply. Roxas sighed, his sister was so naïve. So, innocent. He didn't deserve to date her. She was an angel. And he was a criminal.

"I don't know how you can be so smart, yet so naïve..." Roxas said, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. It was true. Naminé was the smartest out of the three siblings. Himself, and his brother Ventus always asked her for help on homework. Even though she was a grade below them.

"I'm free to date whoever I want Roxas. I'm not six. I know about his past, but he's not like that. At least not with me." Naminé said. Roxas sighed again.

"I'm sorry Naminé but, I just worry about you." He said putting his hand over hers, she smiled at him.

"I know, but you don't have to worry. Vanitas would never hurt me." Naminé told him. Roxas still gave her a skeptical look.

"Whatever you say..." Roxas said, before his phone rang. He looked at it to see his _'girlfriend'_ Olette calling him. He sighed. "Uh oh. Trouble." He muttered before answering the phone. "What?" He snapped.

"Roxas, you need to listen to me! It was nothing!" Olette pleaded, Roxas shook his head, and got off of Naminé's bed, he gave Naminé a regretful look and she smiled at him, he left the room.

Naminé picked up her phone and called Vanitas. After about four rings he picked up.

"My little angel." He said, she could practically hear him smirking.

"Hey Vani. We still on for tonight?" Naminé asked, she heard Vanitas make an irritated noise at the nickname.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up later. I'm busy right now though. See you then." Vanitas said, Naminé then heard Vanitas yelling at somebody before he hung up. Just then her older brother Ventus burst into her room, laughing like a maniac.

"V-Vani! That's hilarious!" Van yelled, before falling on the floor, laughing his ass off, holding his stomach, Naminé sighed. Vanitas, and Ven had been rivals ever since they first met.

"Ventus Gainsborough were you eavesdropping?" Naminé demanded, Ven stopped. She only used his full name on him when she was angry, or disappointed in him. He looked up at her, to see a look that nearly broke his heart.

"I'm sorry Nami!" Ven yelled, scrambling to his feet and sitting on the bed, putting an arm around his little sister. She gave him a hurt look.

"You know I don't like it when you do that... it makes me feel like you don't trust me. Or respect my privacy." Naminé said, she was very good at lying a guilt trip on people. The only person who could do it better would be Aqua, but she used a different tactic, rather than hurt, and sad.

"I'm sorry! I just came up to tell you dinners ready... and I need some advice." Ven said, giving Naminé a pleading look, she smiled at him. She could never stay mad at him.

"Thank you. And why do you need my advice?" Naminé asked him, he blushed.

"Um... Well, you're a girl right?" Ven asked, she blinked.

"I'm pretty sure I am. Why?" Naminé asked, Ven chuckled.

"What would you want to be taken to? A movie, or dinner?" Ven asked, Naminé tilted her head.

"Van is taking me out to both tonight." Naminé told him, he sighed.

"That didn't help at all. I can't afford both!" Ven complained. As he fell back on the bed dramatically.

"Ven! I just made my bed, and you're ruining it!" Naminé complained. Ven got up.

"I'm sorry. But I really want to impress Fuu. She just agreed to go out on a date with me, and I don't want to mess it up!" Ven complained, as he pulled Naminé up off of her bed.

"Ven I'm glad you have a date." Naminé told her older brother, he smiled at her. They both walked out of her white room to get some dinner.

_**-Chances at Happiness-**_

Meanwhile at the Lucis Caelum household Vanitas, and his twin Sora were fighting. Their older sister Aqua, was trying to play peacekeeper but it wasn't working.

"Just admit it!" Vanitas yelled, Sora recoiled.

"I won't because it's not true! Parkway Drive is not good music!" Sora yelled.

"It's better than Imagine Dragons, and Ed Sheeran!" Vanitas yelled.

"At least you can understand the lyrics!" Sora yelled, Aqua sighed.

"Let's not fight guys, both of you have different musical taste, and that is okay." Aqua said. Vanitas, and Sora glared at her.

"Shut up." Vanitas snapped at her.

"Don't yell at Aqua because she's right!" Sora yelled.

"Fuck this. I have a date. Unlike you, loser." Vanitas said, before he turned and stormed out, Sora smiled.

"I win." Sora said, before Vanitas stormed back into the room, and raised his fist at Sora, who flinched, and fell backwards onto the ground, Vanitas smirked.

"No, klutz. I win. Like always. Aqua, make sure he doesn't burn down the house. And stays out of my room." Vanitas said, Aqua sighed.

"Okay Van. Have fun, tell Naminé I said hi." Aqua said, Vanitas shrugged, and grabbed his jacket.

"Me too! Tell her I said hi too!" Sora said, jumping back on his feet, and regaining all his energy, Vanitas glared at him.

"Fuck you." Vanitas said before walking out of the house, Sora blinked and looked at Aqua.

"What did I do?" Sora asked, Aqua shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you want for dinner?" Aqua asked, walking into the kitchen, Sora followed her happily.

"Ooh, could you make me some of your homemade pizza!" Sora yelled directly in Aqua's ear. She recoiled, and shot him a glare.

"Sora. First of all, that was my ear you just screamed in. Second, that takes me an hour to prepare, and another hour to cook. And I don't have any supplies to make it. Maybe tomorrow." Aqua told him, Sora pouted.

"Could you order pizza then?" Sora asked his older sister. The bluenet raised her eyebrows.

"Is it the pizza, or the delivery girl you're wanting?" Aqua asked, with a knowing smile, Sora's tan face turned red.

"W-what, of course not!" He said, Aqua smirked at him.

"Oh come on. I know how you and Xion are. Look at your red cheeks!" Aqua playfully said, Sora covered up his cheeks with his hands.

"They are not! And we are not like that, were just friends! What about you and Terra?" Sora asked, Aqua stopped her smirking, as her cheeks slowly started to redden. A victorious smile came across Sora's face.

"We've been friends since we were little. I have no idea what you're talking about." Aqua said.

"Yes you do! Look at your red cheeks!" He repeated her words, she glared at him.

"Oh, shut it Sora. Or I'll show Xion your baby pictures." Aqua threatened, and all the color drained from Sora's face.

"I'm sorry!" Sora yelled. Aqua started laughing at him.

_**-Chances at Happiness- About five to ten minutes later-**_

Vanitas had parked in front of Naminé's house, he got out, and lit a cigarette. He didn't text Naminé that he was outside because. One. Because she could obviously see him, and his car. Two. Because she didn't like the fact that he smoked, and he didn't want her to be poisoned by second hand smoke. He... cared about her, even if he didn't say it out loud.

By the time he finished his cigarette Naminé came outside, wearing his black jacket over her white dress. He left his jacket at her house a while back. When she got to his car, he walked around and opened the door for her, after kissing her on the cheek.

She got in the car, and he closed the door, he walked around to the driver's side, and opened the door. Glancing up at her house to see her annoying older brother, Roxas was it? Or was that the weakling? Vanitas squinted.

Yup. It was definitely Roxas. Ven couldn't look tough if he tried. Like Sora. The strange part was that Roxas, and Ven literally had the same face and hair, but Roxas was able to look serious, and not stupid. Granted he still looked like an idiot, just not as much as his twin brother.

Vanitas sent him the nastiest glare he could muster before getting in the car. Naminé smiled at him.

"You look nice tonight." Naminé said, Vanitas glanced at her as he started the car and drove away from her house.

"I always do." He said, Naminé smiled, expecting him to compliment her... He didn't.

"Well, how was your day?" Naminé asked, Vanitas glanced at her once again.

"Idiotic." He said simply, Naminé frowned. "Until now. You look nice by the way." He said, Naminé smiled at him.

"Thank you Vani." Naminé said, Vanitas glared at her.

"Don't call me that." Vanitas told her, she smiled at him.

"Aw! But you're just so darn cute!" Naminé said, trying to pinch his cheeks, he moved his head away from her.

"Stop that. Or I'll pull over right here, and it will be on." Vanitas said. With a slight smirk, Naminé smiled at him, and kept trying to pinch his cheek. He pulled over to the side of the road, and grabbed her hand.

"Hey!" Naminé complained trying to pull out of his grasp, he glared at her and shook his head. Before bringing his other hand to tickle her sensitive hips, she started laughing uncontrollably, as he continued his assault.

"We know to not fuck with me. So, why?" Vanitas asked, Naminé couldn't answer him, she just kept laughing. When he stopped tickling her, and she calmed down she looked at him.

"You're so mean! And please don't curse Vani." Naminé said, Vanitas glared at her.

"Don't call me that." Vanitas snapped, Naminé looked at him hurt.

"I'm sorry..." Naminé muttered, looking out the window, with tears in her eyes. Vanitas frowned.

"No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry Nami." Vanitas said, putting his hand on her shoulder, she glanced at him to see a regretful look on his face. She smiled at him.

"It's okay. I forgive you. So, where are we going to eat?" Naminé asked him, he smirked at her.

"You can wait Blondie." Vanitas said, as he started driving again, she frowned.

"Don't call me Blondie. Vani." Naminé said, Vanitas grumbled again. They arrived at the restaurant, Vanitas let Naminé out of the car. They walked into the restaurant, Naminé hanging off of Vanitas' arm. They got a table and sat down. When a red head walked up to them.

"What would you like to drink tonight?" The waitress asked, Vanitas smirked at her, and Naminé smiled.

"Hey Princess. I'll take a mountain dew. And Naminé here will have a water." Vanitas said, Naminé smiled at him.

"I'll get that right away Vani. Be back soon. Don't eat my best friend." Kairi warned him, he shrugged.

"No promises. I don't know what'll happen later tonight." Vanitas said, smirking at Naminé. Kairi walked away.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Naminé said, Vanitas smirked at her.

"So, you did like it?" Vanitas asked, Naminé blushed.

"Well, it did feel really good. I was actually hoping we could do some things after the movie, or in the theater even." Naminé said, Vanitas raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? I thought you were the innocent, pure girl." Vanitas said. Naminé shook her head.

"Everyone thinks I'm the innocent girl, everybody thinks that Naminé can't be dirty." Naminé said, Vanitas smiled at her.

"I glad you can be dirty. Makes my job easier." Vanitas said, Naminé smiled at him. As Kairi came back, and gave them their drinks.

"Here you two go. And what would you like to eat tonight?" Kairi asked, taking out her notepad.

"I'll have a burger. And Naminé would like a salad." Vanitas said, Naminé smiled at him, as Vanitas handed the menus to Kairi.

"Okay. That will be right up." Kairi said, before walking away.

"You always know what I want." Naminé said, before taking a sip of water.

"You're predictable. And it's not the first time we've gone to dinner together." Vanitas said.

"But it is the first time we've gone out as an official couple." Naminé said. Vanitas nodded.

"I know that." Vanitas said simply.

"I'm happy things turned out this way." Naminé said, Vanitas closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Hm." Was all he responded with, Naminé raised her eyebrows and frowned at him.

When suddenly a loud crash was heard, as the door of the restaurant burst open, and a… thing dashed through it, and into the kitchen door before most people could tell what it was. Until Vanitas and Naminé heard a girl yell.

"Yuffie! Watch out!" They heard Kairi yell, before there was a loud crash, and Kairi screamed again. Vanitas and Naminé exchanged a look.

"Sorry Kairi! Wow, these are really soft you know that?" Yuffie yelled, they heard Kairi let out a squeak.

"Get your hands off of those!" Kairi yelled, Naminé blushed realizing what they were talking about. Vanitas just smirked.

"But they're so soft!" Yuffie complained, before Kairi walked through the door, with two plates in her hands, one with a salad, and the other with a burger, with no top bun, Yuffie was next to her squeezing the bun and staring at it.

"Give that back!" Kairi commanded, and Yuffie frowned, giving her a puppy dog look, before placing the bun back on the burger. Kairi walked over to Naminé and Vanitas' table. She placed both plates down, Yuffie was beside her the whole time, and looked between the two.

"Why did somebody transform into Vanitas and take Naminé out on a date?" Yuffie asked, Vanitas gave her an annoyed look.

"Yuffie, what are you talking about?" Vanitas asked, Yuffie stammered.

"It even got his voice right!" Yuffie yelled, Kairi shook her head.

"That is Vanitas, Yuf. Come on, you need to start your shift." Kairi said before walking away, she grabbed Yuffie by the back of her shirt and dragged the ninja along with her.

"Those two need to just fuck and get it over with." Vanitas said, Naminé looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Naminé asked him, he lifted his eyebrows.

"What? You don't see it? Yuffie is totally in love with Kairi. There's so much sexual tension there." Vanitas told Naminé who just blinked.

"But Kairi's not… well, you know…" Naminé stammered, blushing, Vanitas shrugged.

"Gay you mean? Well, right now… No, she isn't she just needs some time. Maybe a push from the right person." Vanitas said, Naminé glared at him.

"And is that me?" Naminé asked, Vanitas nodded.

"You are her best friend." Vanitas said, Naminé glared at him.

"Fine. I'll do it… But only if you set up your best friend with her crush." Naminé said, smirking. Vanitas gave her a death glare.

"Are you really giving me an ultimatum?" Vanitas asked, Naminé nodded, and he smirked. "I'm impressed. But nonetheless I'm not setting up Xion with Sora." Vanitas told her.

"Then I'm not setting up Kairi with Yuffie." Naminé told him, Vanitas glared at the artist. Before shrugging

"What do I care if they're happy?" Vanitas asked, and Naminé sighed.

"How about you set up Yuffie and Kairi, and I'll set up Xion and Sora." Naminé said, with a smile. Vanitas glared at her.

"I don't want you having to deal with that idiot." Vanitas told her.

"Sora?" Naminé asked, Vanitas shook his head.

"No, Xion. She will probably be a bad influence on you." Vanitas said, Naminé smirked at him.

"I thought you wanted me to be less innocent?" Naminé asked, Vanitas smirked at her.

"Clever move Blondie." Vanitas told her, she smiled at him. "Fine. But that starts tomorrow, tonight we focus on ourselves." Vanitas added. Naminé smiled at him.

"Okay." Naminé said simply.

_**-Chances at Happiness-**_

Sora and Aqua were waiting around for the pizza they ordered to get there. They were playing connect four. Sora had lost several matches almost instantly.

"It's not fair!" Sora protested as Aqua beat him again, he glared at his older sister, she just smiled sweetly at him.

"You wanted to play Sora." Aqua said, Sora crossed his arms and pouted childishly.

"You're so mean Aqua. You could have let me win once!" Sora said, Aqua rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to do that. Then you wouldn't be getting better." Aqua said, he glared at her.

"I'm not getting better by getting beat either!" Sora complained, Aqua frowned at him just as the doorbell rang, Sora jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it to see a girl with short black hair looking down at a receipt. She was holding a pizza in one hand, she looked up at Sora, their blue eyes meeting each other. Aqua walked up beside her little brother, and saw that he was blushing, along with the pale girl.

"Hello Xion. How is work going?" Aqua asked politely, Xion snapped out of her daze and looked at the woman.

"Um… Oh! Yeah, good. This is actually my first delivery!" Xion said, she had gotten a job at the end of school, but she had been in training until yesterday.

"Oh, well I'm glad. I would pay you, but Sora won't move." Aqua said, glancing at her little brother. He didn't move.

"Hm?" He asked dumbly, Xion laughed at him, and that seemed to snap him out, he moved aside glancing sheepishly at Aqua. "Sorry." He muttered. He usually wasn't so star struck, but he hadn't seen Xion since school ended like a week ago.

"It's fine Sora." Aqua said, as she got some money out of her purse, and gave it to Xion, who traded the pizza for it. She counted out the change slowly, and about three times. When she finished, she blushed and looked at Aqua.

"Sorry about that." Xion said, Aqua just smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, Sora is worse in math." Aqua said, earning a glare from Sora.

"Hey!" He protested, Xion laughed.

"She's right you knuckle head." Xion said affectionately, as she reached out and ruffled his already spikey hair, he swatted her hand away.

"Hey, stop that!" Sora protested, as he grabbed her arm, she glared at him. He reached out and ruffled her hair. Xion squeaked in surprise, Aqua just left the two alone.

"I have to make more deliveries! Stop that, I need my hair nice!" Xion complained, Sora stopped and just looked at her, as she flattened her hair with her hands. Until she looked presentable. She gave Sora a sweet smile, and waved before walking away. Sora closed the door, and walked to the table where Aqua had set the pizza and was eating at the moment.

"Hey, Sora." Aqua said, Sora smiled at her, grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Hey sis." Sora greeted her, she gave him a look.

"You and Xion are so cute together." Aqua said, Sora nearly choked on his pizza. Actually he did choke on it, and Aqua had to save him. He glared at her after it was over.

"You are a mean sister." He struggled to say while coughing, Aqua gave him a worried look, and frowned regretfully.

"I'm sorry Sora. I didn't mean to upset you." Aqua said, Sora frowned.

"No. I'm sorry, you're not mean. You're actually really sweet." Sora said, Aqua smiled at her younger brother.

"Thank you. How is the pizza?" Aqua asked him, he smiled at her, while taking a bite of pizza.

"Amazing!" Sora exclaimed… while spitting pizza all over the place, including his sisters' face. She closed her eyes.

"Sora…" She said, her voice dangerously low, he panicked, and handed her a napkin, she wiped off her face in disgust. Then glared at him. "I cannot believe you did something so disgusting! I swear you must be adopted because your table manners are horrible. It's like you were raised by hyenas." Aqua told him, Sora hung his head.

"I'm sorry Aqua! I didn't mean it!" Sora stammered, Aqua just glared at him. She had decided to just ignore him for the rest of the night.

_**-Chances at Happiness-**_

"Demxy!" Roxas yelled, as the man knocked over a vase with his new sitar. The vase made a loud crashing noise, probably alerting everyone in the house.

"What? Oh no! Aerith is gonna kill me!" Demxy yelled, Roxas glared at him. Just as Axel walked into the room, with his younger brother trailing behind him. Ventus walked in with a worried look, holding a phone to his ear.

"I don't know… Fuu, no don't hang up! But…" He frowned and looked at the phone, Fuu hung up on him, calling him childish.

"What did you do?" Lea asked from behind his older brother, who proceeded to glare at him.

"Dumbass knocked over the vase that me, Ven, and Naminé bought mom last year for mother's day." Roxas muttered, looking at the vase. It had a golden back ground, with pink flowers decorating it.

"Do you know how much that cost? You just screwed them over!" Axel yelled, Roxas glared at his best friend.

"You lit my dad's nicest suit jacket on fire!" Roxas yelled, Axel flinched, and waved his hand dismissively.

"I was trying to do a magic trick." Axel defended.

"It basically exploded!" Roxas yelled.

"I didn't know the cologne was combustible, I thought it would make the flame cling to the jacket."

"What does that even mean?" Ven asked, he was angry that these morons basically killed all his progress with Fuu.

"I… Well, simple science wou-"

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled. Just as Aerith walked in to the room, she was in a pink apron, she was baking cookies for the group.

"Don't yell Roxas, now tell me what that sound was…" Aerith trailed off as she saw her prized vase on the floor, she slowly walked over to it, and everyone made way for her. She got on her knees, and picked up some broken pieces.

"Mom, I'm… sorry…" Roxas trailed off, not knowing what he could say to make this right, his mom just sobbed quietly to herself, Ventus walked forward. When Naminé wasn't around it was his job to cheer his mom up. He put his arm around her, and she leaned into his embrace, he looked back at Roxas, and gave him a slight glare. Roxas also made his way over to his mom, and hugged her on the other side.

"Aw! Twin hug!" Axel yelled. Roxas looked back to glare at him. Lea hit him on the arm, and Axel glared at him, before punching him in the arm. This ignited a fight between the two.

"Hey, Aerith you want me to play a song for you?" Demxy asked, Aerith didn't react to him.

"You're the one who broke it!" Lea complained as Roxas' phone rang, he ignored it.

"Way to throw me under the bus!" Demxy complained. Aerith stood up with a smile, Roxas and Ven could tell it was fake. And so could the others, they had been around long enough.

"I'll just clean it up, no harm done. You guys clear out so I can clean, okay?" Aerith said, Roxas frowned, Ventus shared his expression, before they all left the room.

"I think I'm gonna take my leave." Demxy said, he tried to sneak out, but Roxas stopped him.

"Hey, after your next gig you're gonna use the profit to replace the vase." Roxas ordered him, Demxy nodded and left the house, just as Roxas' phone rang again, and he answered without seeing who it was.

"What?" Roxas snapped, he was already irritated, and this problem wasn't going to fix itself anytime soon.

"Roxas!" Olette yelled, Roxas narrowed his eyes. He did not want to deal with this right now.

"What is it cheater?" Roxas answered her, she flinched.

"It meant nothing! It was a fluke, you have to listen to me!"

"What, you tripped and fell into Hayner's lips? Please Olette, I know how you two are together." Roxas told her.

"Please! It wasn't what you think, just listen to me!" Olette complained, Roxas just shook his head and hung up, as Olette was launching into a speech about how it wasn't what he thought, and how much she loved him. He wasn't hearing any of it.

"Problems bro?" Ven asked, Roxas nodded. He hadn't told anyone about his problems with Olette yet, he found her and Hayner making out on the last day of school, they had been fighting ever since.

"Yeah." Roxas muttered, before stalking off to his room, Ven, and Lea looked to Axel.

"What?" Axel asked, Ven sighed, and Lea rolled his eyes.

"Go after him man, he's you're best friend!" Lea told his older brother, Axel frowned, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I don't think I can help with this guys. He seems to want to do this on his own, I mean last time I tried to help him he threw a trophy at my head." Axel said, rubbing the spot on his head where the trophy connected. He still felt like it hurt from time to time.

"Well, I've got to go and call Fuu and apologize, because you idiots made her hang up on me." Ven said, before walking away, and pulling out his phone, he called Fuu, after a few rings she answered.

"Ventus?" She asked him.

"Listen Fuu, I'm really sorry. It's just that Demxy broke my mom's special vase, and it was all hectic, do you forgive me?" Ventus asked, he heard nothing for almost a full minute.

"Forgiven." Fuu told him simply, he had grown used to her irregular speaking patterns.

"Great, so what's up?"

"Hanging."

"Hanging who?" Ventus asked, smiling, he heard her scoff.

"Idiot."

"Oh, come on Fuu, you set it up, I had to knock it out of the park!"

"Stupid joke." She said, pausing before she spoke again. "What's up?" She repeated his question.

"Nothing right now. What movie do you want to go see?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh, come on! There must be something you want to see!" Ven complained, Fuu sighed.

"Love and Desolation."

"The post-apocalyptic movie about those two sisters and their pet tiger?" Ven asked.

"Correct."

"Done! We'll go see Love and Desolation tomorrow night!" Ven exclaimed. Love and Desolation was the newest movie released by legendary director Kebal Zaiden. He was famous for making deep emotional plots, and character's, that bordered on cliché. He also had a romantic twinge to every one of his works. Even if it was, say a post-apocalyptic story. He also tackled Taboo subjects, but nevertheless he was a legend.

"What now?" Fuu asked him, Ven thought for a moment.

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about?"

"Asked you first."

"Not exactly."

"Idiot." Fuu said.

_**-Chances At Happiness-**_

"Hey! Bye you two love birds! And Van-Vani if you hurt my little Nami, I'm gonna shove my fist so far up your- Kairi let go of me!" Yuffie yelled as the younger red head took her hand and dragged her away. Vanitas and Naminé exchanged a look, Naminé giggled, while Vanitas had a scowl on his face.

"You ready?" Vanitas asked, Naminé nodded, and they walked out together. Vanitas paid the bill. His parents Noctis and Stella were always working, so while they had tons of munny they barely saw them most of the time, so Aqua took care of the twins. Well, she took care of Sora, and kept Vanitas in line as best she could. She wasn't too successful in the latter.

"My little Naminé!" They heard a feminine voice yell, Naminé looked up to see a woman with short blonde hair, with two strands sticking out, looking like antennae's, she had piercing, sharp green eyes.

"Fuck off Larxene." Vanitas dismissively told her. As he led Naminé past the woman. Larxene had been tormenting Naminé ever since she first met her. Well, Larxene basically tormented everyone but she took a special interest in Naminé.

"Oh, has that little witch got you under her thumb also?" Larxene taunted him, he glared at her, as he opened the door for Naminé, she got in the car and he closed the door for her. He then walked over to his side of the car.

"Larxene. I'm warning you now. Stay the fuck away from Naminé." Vanitas said before getting in the car, Larxene let out a sadistic laugh. Vanitas and Naminé smiled at each other before Vanitas frowned and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What is it Vani?" Naminé asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I promise I won't let Larxene hurt you okay… I just, wanted to tell you that." Vanitas looked down, a slight blush forming on his pale face, Naminé smiled at him, and grabbed his hand.

"I know you'll protect me Vanitas." Naminé told him, he looked up at her and smiled slightly, before turning his attention to pulling out of the parking lot. Once they were on the road, they headed towards the movie theater.

"What movie are we going to see?" Naminé asked him, he gave her a sly look.

"Surprises are surprises for a reason Naminé." He told her, she rolled her eyes at his secretive behavior.

"Hey, do you know where you parents are taking us?" Naminé asked him, changing the subject. Every summer his parents took two weeks off to take the kids to some tourist trap. This year Vanitas had demanded that Naminé come too. Which in turn Sora asked to have Xion and Riku come. Aqua countered saying that the entire group should come to be fair to everyone. It wasn't like their parents were hurting for munny so it was arranged with ease.

"I think Los Salanas." Vanitas told her, she nodded. Los Salanas was a famous vacation spot, known for its magnificent waterfalls, and tropical beaches. Destiny Islands had the tropical beaches but nothing could match the beauty of the waterfalls of Los Salanas, besides its sister country Mantriella.

"Really? That sounds so romantic." Naminé commented, another thing Los Salanas was famous for was its statistics of people getting proposed to, and married there. Many people believed that if you got married there you would be blessed with eternal happiness. People also travelled there to birth and raise their child. All of this was presumed off of a legend.

The Legend stated that long ago there were two lovers who met at one of Los Salanas' waterfalls, they fell in love immediately. But they were soon separated by the civil war raged in the country. The man was a general in the army. They were pushed back in a battle all the way to the waterfall, he remembered his love, and jumped off the cliff. The rebels won the war shortly after, the man had survived the fall and returned to his love under a fake name, they lived together until they were both old and grey, and their children had left the house. All of their children were said to have been great people who helped the country along with several other miraculous deeds. This was said because they lived by the waterfall their entire life, and bathed in the lake near it. One of their children was even said to have discovered the Destiny Islands.

Vanitas grumbled something that Naminé didn't hear. He pulled in to the movie theater parking lot, and Vanitas escorted Naminé to the door. They bought two tickets to Preamble to Life, a movie about the struggle of a pregnant teenager in high school with her boyfriend helping her through the hard times. It was supposed to be some mushy romantic movie about love and betrayal. Vanitas would never admit that he was a closet romantic.

Naminé smiled as he led her into the theater. At times Vanitas could be an insensitive jerk, but now he was her insensitive jerk, and together they would make this rather boring summer into something to remember because they had each other to lean off of, they were together in every way that mattered.


	2. Ordinary Days

Naminé Gainsborough. Innocent, sweet girl. No one would've guessed that she would have ended up with someone such as Vanitas Lucis Caelum. Especially not her family, meaning Roxas, Ventus, and Aerith Gainsborough. Aerith being the loving mother to her three children. Roxas and Ventus being the twins, with Ventus coming out just a minute or two before Roxas. Roughly a year later Naminé was born. Their father was around until Naminé's third birthday, until he was killed on the job. They were planning marriage in the summer after he came home, but he never made it back…

_**10:36 A.M.**_

"Naminé, could you be a dear and go get your brothers for me?" Aerith asked her daughter from the kitchen. Naminé looked up from her drawing and nodded obediently. She was usually the first of her siblings up, followed usually by Roxas, though if you tried to approach him a short time after he got up, he might rip your head off.

Naminé got herself up and put her sketchbook in the spot she was just occupying. She strode out of the living room, and upstairs, to the first door on the right. She knocked, hearing a grunt from the other side, she opened up the door.

Roxas was curled up in bed, looking at his phone. Ven however was fast asleep, covers strewn about all over the ground around him. Dressed only in a white shirt and black boxers. Naminé shook her head and looked back at Roxas to see him glaring at her slightly. She didn't take it personally, he wasn't a morning person.

"Hey, mom wanted me to get you two up. Breakfast is ready." Naminé told him, Roxas nodded, and threw the covers off of him. Stretching as he got up. He glanced over at Ven, still sound asleep, and shook his head. Roxas was dressed the same as his brother, except he had black and white checkered boxers, and black shirt. He walked out of the room, brushing past Naminé, she shook her head.

Naminé moved over to her other older brother, still sleeping in bed. The blonde didn't notice his sister walking up to him. She poked his cheek gently with her finger, he scrunched his face up, and turned over swinging his hand over his head to get rid of whatever disturbed him. She shook her head, and used a different method. Opting instead to flick him in the nose, his eyes opened lazily.

"Fuu? No… No sex now, I'm tired…" He said drowsily. Naminé recoiled, and her cheeks reddened quickly, Ven just shut his eyes with a smile. Her brother was thinking of Fuu, and about those… Activities with her, she couldn't believe it. She thought only Vanitas was that perverted. She decided to speak up instead of trying to wake him like that.

"Ventus Gainsborough!" Naminé exclaimed, with authority in her voice that could get close to her mothers. Ventus opened his eyes and screamed, flailing as he fell out of bed, and onto the carpeted floor. Naminé backed up, and watched him with a mixture of amusement and concern. His face in the carpet, and ass in the air, she shook her head as he groaned, looking up at his little sister.

"Naminé? Why did you yell at me?" He asked, he wasn't even truly coherent Naminé could see. She shook her head as he pushed himself up, and rubbed his head. "What time is it?" He asked after yawning a little bit. She shook her head.

"It's time for breakfast Ven." She answered him, he nodded and yawned. Without another word the siblings moved out of the room together, and downstairs. Roxas sat at the table, arms crossed, phone next to him. Aerith was putting plates together. Naminé and Ven settled down at the table.

"Hey bro." Ven greeted Roxas, who just gave him a rather blank look, nodding slightly to tell Ven that he in fact heard him, but didn't have it in him to really respond. More important things were going on. Such as his fighting with Olette ever since school ended.

_**The Last Day of School-12:44-During Lunch**_

'_Where is she?' _Roxas wondered as he looked around the lunch table. It was only Him, Pence, Lea, Axel, and Zexion sitting there currently. Pence was currently complaining about the school food to Lea, who passionately agreed that it was terrible. While Axel was having Zexion explain some aspects of his new job to him. Roxas was looking for Olette.

"That's basically it. As long as you don't burn anything, or behave too erratically, you should be fine." Zexion told Axel, who sighed, and hung his head.

"But those two things are what I'm best at! It's going to be soooo booooriiinng!" Axel complained loudly, Zexion glared at him for drawing attention to their table. They had already gotten in trouble on more than one occasion. Whether it be from Demyx, Lea, Axel… Sometimes a combination of the three. They were warned that if it happened again there would be consequences.

"Don't be annoying Axel." Zexion told him dismissively, Lea laughed, coming out of his own conversation to comment.

"Ha! Good luck with that, it's his favorite hobby!" Lea chimed in, his older brother glared at him, and punched him in the arm, causing Lea to yelp, and rub it. "Ow! You're a dick!" He exclaimed, Zexion glared at him.

"Shut it you." Axel ordered him. Roxas just shook his head and turned his attention back to the table. It was usually bigger. Hayner, Olette, and Ven were usually here. Though Ven was trying to get Fuu to go out with him, and failing from what Roxas could see. But, it was odd for both Hayner, and Olette to be gone with no explanation.

"Something wrong Roxas?" Demyx asked, Roxas just shrugged, and stuck a fork in the… thing on his tray.

"What is this supposed to be exactly?" Roxas asked as he examined the grey piece of… Meat? I guess you could call it? Demyx shrugged, and stabbed it, holding it up to his face to examine it. Zexion glared at him for the childish action.

"Well… It might be a form of liver. Probably from a synthetic chicken, I don't know… But, I'm scared, and a little turned on by it…" Demyx muttered, Zexion rolled his eyes, and stomped Demyx's foot casually, causing him to yelp and drop the fork, and 'meat' back onto his tray. No one noticed but the two of them. Lea and Axel had launched into an argument as usual, and Roxas was back to searching for Olette. Pence was playing a game on a 3ds.

"Aw! Come on, I totally had you!" Pence complained, Roxas looked over at him, and angled his head so he could see what Pence was playing. He had just gotten beat by the Master Hand at Super Smash Brothers. "Every frickin' time I get him down to fifty percent health he kills me somehow! I know he's the hardest boss, but that's just ridiculous!" Pence ranted, Roxas shook his head.

"Pence, that's like… The easiest form of the Final boss. You haven't fought him and Crazy Hand together, or what comes after that." Roxas informed him, Pence just stared at him miserably.

"You mean there's an even harder mode, and bosses? I thought that difficulty thing at the beginning just made it harder, but it adds new bosses too?"

"Yeah, on the WiiU version, you even have to fight another form of the final boss. Me and Ven beat him in like two tries. He's not that bad, and his last form is just begging to be killed." Roxas continued to explain, while Pence just sat there taking it all in.

"Next time I come over, you'll have to show me that, maybe we could beat him together even!" Pence suggested, Roxas smiled and laughed.

"We could do it tonight. I'll try to get Hayner and Olette to come too so we can have a big tournament." Roxas suggested, Pence nodded.

"Awesome! Where are they anyway?" Pence asked looking around, Roxas shrugged, and looked around as well.

"I actually don't know. I think I should go looking, I mean, I am dating Olette, so the best thing would be to make sure she's not hurt. Chivalry and all that." Roxas laughed, and got up. Axel looked up at him.

"Hey since your leaving, does that mean I can have your food?" Roxas shrugged as he answered.

"Sure. It's terrible but if you want to eat it have fun."

"Eat it?" Axel scoffed, impaling the food with his fork, he pulled out his lighter. "I'm gonna burn it!" Axel exclaimed. Roxas rolled his eyes, and walked away. Demyx was pulled away by Zexion, when he questioned why, Zexion explained that it was for his own good. Pence moved over to Sora's table, and Lea scooted his chair forward, and started paying attention.

"Where is she?" Roxas asked himself as he walked through the hallway. He heard giggling, and moved to the door, opening it up to see Vanitas kissing Naminé, who was sitting up on a desk. "What the hell!" Roxas yelled causing Vanitas and Naminé to look at him.

"Get lost." Vanitas growled angrily, Roxas glared at him and took a step forward, Naminé lightly pushed Vanitas away so she could hop off the desk. She pulled her dress down, and managed a small smile.

"Hey Roxas, what's up?" She asked innocently, he glared at her and Vanitas, the latter of which had a sarcastic smile.

"What's up? That's all you have to say? How about telling me what's going on here?" Roxas demanded, his tone hostile. Naminé caught Vanitas' protectiveness flare, and placed her hand on his chest to try and dissuade him. Surprisingly enough, he calmed down.

"Well, me, and Vanitas have decided to enter an exclusive relationship…" Naminé trailed off, looking to Vanitas for approval. When Vanitas offered no challenge to her words she decided to continue. "Yes, an exclusive relationship, and so we snuck off to fool around." Naminé finished, Roxas just stared at her delirious for a moment before his anger returned.

"Naminé come on, were leaving." Roxas said, causing Vanitas to glare at him, along with Naminé.

"Roxas, she's a big girl, she can do whatever, and by extension, whoever she wants. You cant control her like she's a child." Vanitas challenged him, Roxas glared at him, partly because he was right, and partly because they never got along.

"But you're using her. You don't deserve her." Roxas growled, Vanitas smirked, and crossed his arms in a superior way.

"Prove it." Was all Vanitas said, Roxas just sighed, and looked to Naminé.

"We'll talk about this at home." Was all Roxas said before he left the room. He had to stop wasting time, and find Olette. He didn't have the mental capacity to handle Vanitas right now, he was too much. Especially with the new revelation about Naminé and his relationship. The door closed, and he heard Naminé giggle again.

Roxas let out a sigh, and decided to just open the next door he saw. He was at a loss as to where Olette could be, so what could possibly go wrong? He approached the janitors closet, and swung open the door half heartedly, he didn't expect to see his girlfriend pressed against the wall by one of his best friends. And then he lost it.

_**Present Day-Gainsborough Household-10:40 A.M.**_

"Roxas? Roxas? Rox? Roxy? Roxy-Poo!" Ventus exclaimed, waving his hand in front of his twins face, who had been zoned out. Roxas glared at Ventus for the use of the nicknames.

"What Ven?" Roxas asked him, half-heartedly, Ven recoiled slightly, not expecting his twins depressed tone. Naminé looked at them, as did Aerith concerned by the tone of her sons voice.

"I asked if you wanted to play the WiiU. We need to finish that Zelda thing, and Naminé is bad at it." Ven said, earning a glare from his younger sister.

"What?" She asked, Ven turned and shrugged.

"Nothing personal Nami, you just aren't as good as Roxas is, and this is pretty hard." Ven pointed out, earning a glare from Naminé once again. Ven turned back, and Roxas readily agreed to his proposal.

"Fine." Naminé said, turning to her mother. "Mom, can I go over to Vanitas' once I finish my breakfast?" Naminé asked in a sweet voice, earning a glare from both her brothers. Her mother just smiled at her sweetly.

"Of course you can Naminé. I wanted someone to give Aqua the pie I baked. I would, but you know, work calls." Aerith said. She owned her own floral shop, which happened to be right next to Seventh Heaven, Tifa's bar. Tifa was a longtime friend of Aerith, so when the property opened up, Aerith bought it as fast as she could.

"I'd love to mom." Naminé answered, turning to her brothers and smirking, before winking at them. She knew they didn't like the idea, especially when it came out that she and Vanitas had started dating.

_**Present Day-Lucis Caelum Household-10:40 A.M.**_

"Aqua! It's starting! Get in here, quick!" Sora yelled, he was sitting cross legged on the couch. Aqua was in the kitchen, and thanks to Sora's shout, Vanitas had just woken up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Aqua replied quickly, walking into the room with two bowls of cereal, handing one to Sora she sat down next to him as the show began. They started to sing the theme song together.

"We, are the Crystal Gems, we'll always save the day! And if you think we cant, we'll always find a way! That's why the people of this world believe in, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!" Sora and Aqua sang the Steven Universe theme together. Vanitas just slunk out of the hallway, glaring at them, and making a disgusted noise on the way to the kitchen.

"Hey Vanitas! Cereal's on the counter!" Aqua yelled, Vanitas grunted in response. Making himself a bowl of cereal before going into the living room, and sitting on the couch next to Aqua. She usually sat in the middle to keep Vanitas and Sora apart. Vanitas would often tamper with Sora's food while he wasn't paying attention, which happened a lot.

Vanitas surprisingly enough liked watching Steven Universe with his siblings. His favorite character was Garnet. He said it was because she was the strongest, but Aqua believed it was because she represented the love of a couple. Aqua knew about Vanitas' secret status as a romantic. Aqua favored Pearl, and Sora's favorite character was a tie between Amethyst and Steven.

"So, Vanitas, you have an unusual glow about you. What's up?" Aqua asked, Vanitas hummed.

"That's quite perceptive of you Aqua… Well, I guess I can tell you… Me and Naminé recently started a relationship." Vanitas revealed to them, Sora's eyes widened, and he nearly choked, Aqua turned to him, and placed a hand on his back.

"Easy Sora, be more careful." Aqua told him sweetly, Sora smiled at her, once Aqua was assured he was okay, she turned to Vanitas. "I'm proud of you Vanitas, just make sure you don't hurt her, or… If she says no just-"

"Jeez Aqua! I know, and I would never do something like that!" Vanitas yelled at her. "Against her will at least." Vanitas added. Sora paled at the thought.

"No, Naminé's innocent! She would never do something like that." Sora said with assurance, Vanitas just laughed out loud at him, Aqua gave him a worried look.

"Yeah, she would. Believe me. I, of all people would know."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, Vanitas smirked at him.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." Vanitas told him before facing the tv. Sora didn't know whether to be relived that he would never find out about his brothers defiling of Naminé, or angry that Vanitas wouldn't tell him anything. Sora liked to know things. Aqua shook her head, Vanitas knew how to confuse Sora too easily, she could see the younger of her two brothers was struggling in his own head.

"Sora, you don't want to know this. Vanitas, neither do I. Unless you would like to know about my sex life." Aqua said, Vanitas just chuckled, and looked at her, she glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"You're a fucking nerd! Valedictorian! President of Student Council! Leader of all sorts of cults, I mean clubs of course. Straight A's, always staying home for studying, never going to the party, you don't have a sex life!" Vanitas exclaimed, Aqua just shook her head. Frustrated.

"You can be smart and still have fun." Aqua pointed out, trying to diffuse his point.

"Oh, trust me, I know first hand. My point was, you aren't like that, tapping into your sexuality, it's weird, a real woman would, and so would a man, so I don't know what you are." Vanitas said, Aqua's face turned bright red, and she glared at her brother. Sora was just watching his show in peace, not paying any attention to them.

"I am a real woman!" Aqua exclaimed, Vanitas smirked at her.

"Sometimes, when you yell like one."

"What do you mean sometimes? I swear Vanitas you are the most misogynistic person I've ever met, how do you even have a girlfriend?" Aqua asked, bewildered. Vanitas gave her a look.

"I'm charming when I'm not talking to my sister." Vanitas pointed out, Aqua nodded.

"Don't have to tell me." Aqua said, bitterly, causing a smirk to form on Vanitas' face.

"Awe, did I hurt little Aqua's feelings?" Vanitas mocked her, she shook her head. Just then Vanitas' phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out, and answered it with one hand. "Yeah?"

"_Vanitas, I'm coming over." _Vanitas heard Naminé's voice proclaim, he smiled.

"Good. When can I be expecting you Blondie?" Vanitas asked, knowing full well that Naminé didn't particularly like the nickname.

"_In like… Ten minutes." _Naminé answered, and Vanitas nodded.

"See you then Blondie."

"_Bye Vani." _Naminé said before she hung up, Vanitas just shook his head, he despised the fact that Naminé called him that, well at least a part of him did. A small part, a very small part thought it was kind of cute. In an extremely annoying way.

"Vani?" Aqua asked, in amusement, Sora smiled at them, but before he could say anything Vanitas gave him a glare.

"Don't. You. Dare." Vanitas warned him, Sora shut his mouth and turned to the show. Aqua just shook her head.

The siblings continued to watch the show in relative peace, Vanitas, and Sora going back for several more bowls of cereal, before seeing who could drink their milk the fastest. Sora would have won, but Vanitas squeezed a pressure point on his shoulder to prevent that, causing Sora immense pain. Aqua promptly chastised Vanitas, which he of course ignored, because seeing Sora in pain was more entertaining. Then Naminé arrived.

"Nami!" Sora exclaimed as the blonde came inside, with Vanitas behind her, eyeing the pie in her hands. Vanitas reached for it, but Naminé turned away from him to prevent him from touching it. Vanitas glared at his blonde girlfriend, who just offered a slim apologetic smile.

"Hey Sora! Um, Aqua, my mom had me bring this pie over for you." Naminé said, Aqua smiled and got up from her seat on the couch and took the pie from Naminé. Vanitas took that opportunity to wrap his arms around Naminé's middle, and throw her over his shoulder, Naminé shrieked.

"Don't bother us." Vanitas told his siblings simply before he walked up the stairs to his room. Once inside he closed the door. He walked over to the bed, and laid Naminé down, before straddling her, and pinning her arms beside her head, he smirked at her.

"Oh, whatever shall I do to escape?" Naminé asked, giggling, Vanitas smirked at her and kissed her. Resting his head on her shoulder, his arms still supporting his weight however, as to not crush Naminé.

"Not a damn thing Nami." Vanitas told her in a deep voice, Naminé smiled up at him for a moment, before she looked around.

"So, are we doing anything today?" Naminé asked, Vanitas shrugged.

"I haven't thought that far ahead. Do you want to do anything?" Vanitas asked her, she shrugged shyly.

"Well, we don't have to…"

"But…" He supplied for her, knowing she was wanting to do something he probably wouldn't agree with, but then again, that was most things.

"But, you could take me shopping? I need to pick out a new swimsuit, and some dresses for the summer." Naminé said, Vanitas hummed.

"Can I help pick out some lingerie?" Vanitas asked, with a smirk, Naminé knit her eyebrows together, and shook her head.

"No, you cant, because we aren't going to buy any." Vanitas made a quiet growling noise, before letting it go, and kissing her neck. "So, is that a yes?" Naminé asked, Vanitas shrugged.

"It's not like I had anything better planned, so fuck it, why not?" Vanitas said, Naminé pouted at him, he just smirked. "Awe, is little Nami mad I cursed?" Vanitas mocked her, Naminé nodded her head firmly, Vanitas just chuckled. "Sorry Blondie."

"Thank you Vanitas." Naminé said, satisfied, Vanitas just shook his head as he pushed himself up from her shoulder, so he could let her see the smirk on his face.

"I wasn't being sincere." He pointed out, she smiled at him.

"I know. But I also know that's the best I'll get out of you, so, I'm okay with it. I know you'll make it up to me later." Naminé told him, Vanitas smirked at her, and got off her, pulling the blonde up with him.

"You can count on that… Let's head down to Arc. I have a toyshop I want to visit." Vanitas told her, Naminé just raised an eyebrow.

"You want to visit a toyshop?" She asked him, he nodded, with a smirk.

"Yeah, need to get a dodge ball so I can blast Sora in the face. Need a better way to wake him up in the mornings, and greet him when he gets home, or come out of the bathroom. Well, any room really, it's gonna be fun."

"Is that all?" Naminé asked with a smile, Vanitas shook his head.

"No. Aqua's terrified of snakes, so I need to pick up a really realistic looking rubber one, then Xion is always eating Jelly beans, so I'm gonna buy her those Bean Boozled things, and put them in a new package." Vanitas explained, Naminé just shook her head with a slight giggle.

"You're so mean. Let's go then." Naminé said, Vanitas nodded. He opened his door and waited as Naminé left his room. He closed his door, but not after locking it. The two made their way downstairs to see Aqua watching the news, and Sora in the kitchen loading the dishwasher with their bowls.

"Where are you two going?" Aqua asked, with genuine curiosity, Vanitas looked at her, and shrugged.

"We're going down to Arc. Need anything, like Terra perhaps?" Vanitas asked, with a smirk, Aqua turned red, and shook her head.

"Not at all, that's fine. Just have fun, and be safe." Aqua told them, Vanitas smirked, and was going to comment on being safe, but Naminé gave him a look. He just smirked at her as the two left the house, heading for Arcadia Street.


	3. Lapiz-&-Lasuli's

Vanitas Lucis Caelum. Arrogant, conceited, annoyed most of the time. Generally unhappy, and angry usually. No one would've guessed that he would've ended up dating one of the nicest girls in school. With a budding future as an artist, Naminé Gainsborough. Most would question how the two of them even began talking in the first place. Especially Vanitas' siblings, Aqua, and Sora Lucis Caelum.

_**2:32 A.M.**_

"Vanitas Lucis Caelum, why are you getting home so late?" Aqua demanded, almost as soon as Vanitas walked through the door. He glared at her, with a slight hint of tiredness to him. Mostly though, it was his usual anger.

"Cut the concerned mother shit Aqua, I don't care. You wont make me apologize, or feel guilty, or anything of the sort. Just cut it out, and let me go to bed." Vanitas told her, in a rather bored tone. Aqua glared at him.

"This isn't a concerned mother Vanitas, it's your big sister wondering what you've been doing, and with who." Aqua told him, in a reasonable sounding tone, he merely scoffed and rolled his eyes, as if it was any of her business who, or what he was doing.

"On a date with Naminé, if you must know. Now, can I just go to fucking bed?" Vanitas asked, Aqua let out a heavy sigh, and ran a hand through her blue hair.

"You're going to help me out in the garden tomorrow right?" Aqua asked, Vanitas looked at her with a raised brow.

"The fuck would I do that for?" Vanitas asked, utterly baffled with how his sister could ask such an idiotic question. Out of his two siblings, she was the smarter one. _Though, considering Sora's intelligence that's not saying much…_ Vanitas thought.

"Because you promised you would a week ago." Aqua told him, he stopped and thought back a bit. Before he remembered.

"I was drunk, that's the only reason I agreed to help you." He told her, she glared at him. "Why else would I say that I loved flowers, and plants, and would like to help you?"

"You know, they say a drunk mans talk, is a sober mans thought. Maybe, you've always wanted to help me out with the garden, but never did… No bother, I can get Sora to do it with me, if you really wont do it." Aqua told him honestly with a shrug. _She doesn't seem like she wants me to help… Fuck it, at least this way I can annoy her a fair deal._

"Fine. I did agree to it already. Might as well, got nothing to do with Naminé until later tomorrow, so I could use something to fill my day, so long as you make me some lemonade." Vanitas told her, Aqua rolled her eyes.

"It's a deal. Now, go to bed." Aqua told him, he glared at her.

"Fuck you." He said before going off to his room to go to bed. He didn't do orders, he was choosing to do this, because he was tired from his date with Naminé. Aqua stared after him, and let out a sigh, she flopped down on the couch, and rubbed her forehead.

"Aqua?" Aqua jumped at the sound of a voice, and looked up to see a tired looking Sora.

"What is it Sora?" She asked him quietly, he smiled at her for a moment.

"I love you…" He said, Aqua gave him a look.

"What do you want?" She deadpanned, he chuckled slightly.

"Could you make me a grilled cheese?" He asked her, she just stared at him for a few seconds, before she looked to the big grandfather clock next to the tv.

"It's two in the morning Sora… I don't want to cook anything right now, just go back to bed, I promise I'll make you one in the morning." Aqua told him in an exhausted sounding voice. Sora just smiled, and nodded.

"That's fine. Love you Aqua!" He said before he bounded away, upstairs to his room. Aqua shook her head, and let out a sigh. It was a little taxing having to keep track of those two. Their parents, Noctis, and Luna Lucis Caelum were frequently away on business trips to one city or another, leaving Aqua in charge. She really didn't mind, she loved both her brothers, one was more tolerable than the other, but she loved them both equally.

_**-The Following Day-Arcadia Street-4:56 P.M.**_

"I'm just saying Xion, you're wrong by objective fact." Vanitas told her in a dry tone, Xion looked at him and glared, shaking her head.

"Mr. 4.0-I'm-Oh-So-Handsome, you're a jerk." Xion told him, blowing some black hair from her face, Vanitas chuckled at her pathetic try at insulting him. She was always so easy to wind up, with precious little ammo at her disposal.

"That was the most pathetic half assed attempt to insult me you've ever come up with." He told her, she glared at him once more, he rolled his eyes, as he headed into _'Lapiz-&amp;-Lasuli's Burger Joint' _

"Didn't they spell that wrong?" Xion asked, looking at the name, Vanitas shrugged. It was a new restaurant that had opened up earlier in the week, this was his first time here.

"Yeah. Regardless of whether or not it's intentional, it's still fucking stupid." Vanitas said, as he walked towards the counter, and stopped. There were several people in front of him, in line.

"I think it gives it character." Xion told him, he scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"You also, for god knows what reason have a crush on my younger brother." Vanitas replied coolly, with a look of disgust upon his face. Xion's pale face turned bright red, and her eye's widened. How did he find out? She hadn't told anyone! _Calm down Xion, everything is fine, just react normally. _Xion shook the thoughts from her head, and tried to find her voice.

"Pssh, me? Have a… Ha ha ha… You sure are funny Vanitas… Also, isn't Sora your twin? So, like how can he be… your… I'm rambling, I'll shut up…" Xion muttered that last part when Vanitas looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Jesus Brat, I didn't think you had it this bad. Regardless of your idiotic rambling, Sora is my younger brother, because I was born ten minutes before Sora was." Vanitas told her, Xion just kept her mouth shut, as Vanitas, and her moved in the line.

"Anyway, the point being that your opinion about the name of this place not being completely fucking stupid is invalid because you have a crush on my younger, stupider, idiotic, clueless, and moronic brother. Only an idiot such as Sora would take what you say with any credence, or value." Vanitas told her, Xion just stared at him, blinking slowly, trying several times to come up with a response and failing to find her voice.

"You look like a retarded fish opening and closing your mouth like that Brat." Vanitas said, before looking away from her, and moving to the counter, since it was his turn in line.

"Hey, Vanitas." Ienzo said, Vanitas raised an eyebrow at the teen. A year or so younger than himself. Unlike his older brother Zexion, he kept his hair shorter, so it just barely fell above his eye. Zexion for some reason saw fit to have his hair cover the entire side of his face.

"Didn't know you worked here Ienzo. The name's stupid by the way." Vanitas told him, Ienzo nodded.

"I agree with you. It's baffling such a thing would be cleared to be used as a name." Ienzo said with distaste clearly written across his face, Vanitas nodded.

"Yeah, so… Brat, pay attention, and order your food." Vanitas said turning his head, Xion jumped and walked up next to him, looking at the menu above Ienzo written on a chalkboard.

"I'll have the number three please. With only mustard on it, and a large drink." Xion said, Vanitas glared at her.

"Jeez, order the most expensive thing why don't you. I'll have the same." Vanitas said, pulling out his wallet, with his Munny Card on it, handing it over to Ienzo.

"You're loaded, and you love me." Xion told him, Vanitas rolled his eyes, as Ienzo swiped his card.

"Begrudgingly." Vanitas told her, as Ienzo gave him the card back, and handed over a small puck like object with the number 11 on it, before placing two empty large plastic cups on the counter as well.

"Place it on the sensor in the middle of the table. More efficient than just calling out a name in my opinion." Ienzo told them, Vanitas nodded, and looked to Xion, who grabbed both cups, and held one out to him, he took it with a smirk.

"Let's go take a seat then Brat." Vanitas said, before walking off, Xion rolled her eyes, and followed after him. He picked a table on the left side , with booths. He placed the sensor in the middle, and then went to the other side of the restaurant to get drinks with Xion.

"You know, I really hate it when you call me Brat." Xion told him, Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"Yet you never give me any reason to not call you Brat." Vanitas replied smoothly, Xion just shook her head, as Vanitas' phone went off, he grumbled something, and pulled it out of his pocket, glancing at the name before answering.

"_I thought you were going to help me in the garden." _Aqua's voice sounded from the phone, he scoffed.

"I did help you. I cleaned out those weeds like you asked. There, done, helped." Vanitas told her, he heard Aqua let out a sigh.

"_Yeah, but I needed more help than that." _Aqua told him, Vanitas scoffed.

"Then you should have said that before I left the house, idiot. Anyway, I gotta go, I'll talk more when I get home, tomorrow." Vanitas finished, with a slight growl in his voice by the end, he hung up the phone and pocketed it.

"Cleaned out weeds?" Xion asked, Vanitas waved her off, and finished filling up his cup, putting a lid on it, and getting a straw, before walking back to the table. Xion followed after him, taking a seat across from him, and sipping her drink.

"I was helping Aqua in the garden, because I made a drunken promise." Vanitas told her, Xion giggled a bit, earning a glare from Vanitas. "Yeah, shut up about it Brat." Vanitas muttered.

"So…" Xion started, in an attempt to change the subject. "How are things with Naminé going?" Xion asked, Vanitas shrugged.

"Why do you want to know Brat?" Vanitas growled, Xion rolled her eyes, Vanitas never liked to discuss things like this with anyone, but Xion had a better chance than anyone else to get him talking.

"She makes you happy, something you rarely are, so I was just wondering. You're always grouchy with me, you better not be this way with her." Xion said, accusingly, Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"As if I have to answer to you, or anyone else for that matter, Brat." Vanitas replied, before looking out the window. "Well, I just saw your sister pass by with Princess." Vanitas said, Xion raised her eyebrows, and looked to the window, Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"Where?"

"I said they just passed by, meaning they wouldn't be there when you looked, idiot." Vanitas told her dryly, Xion glared at him as she looked away from the window, with a pout.

"You're extra grouchy, and snippy today." Xion said, Vanitas shrugged.

"You're extra annoying today Brat." Vanitas shot back, Xion rolled her eyes, and smiled as Ienzo brought them their burgers on a tray. He put the tray down, and grabbed the sensor, as Vanitas and Xion took their burgers.

"Hope you two aren't going to fight right here…" Ienzo muttered as he sat down, next to Xion. Vanitas gave him a look.

"Don't you have to work?" Vanitas asked him, Ienzo shrugged.

"Yeah, but they've got everything covered pretty well right now, so I've got some time. How you doing Xion?" Ienzo asked, Xion shrugged.

"I'm alright I guess. I've got a shift in about two hours at Cid's Pizzeria, so I'm just trying to relax until then." Xion told him, Ienzo nodded.

"How's that been?" Ienzo asked, Xion blushed lightly, and shrugged a little bit.

"It's been okay so far, have my third night of deliveries tonight… I'm still not quite used to it all." Xion admitted, Ienzo nodded. Vanitas scoffed.

"Fuck, company…" He said under his breath, Xion and Ienzo looked to the door to see Kairi, and Yuffie walk inside. The ninja dragged Kairi behind her, as she bounded up to the table. When she stopped, it was very sudden, causing Kairi to lose her balance, and fall into Yuffie's back.

"You okay Kai?" Yuffie asked, turning her head for a moment, Kairi nodded, with a glare on her face.

"Never drag me like that again Yuffie." Kairi told her, Yuffie shrugged.

"No promises." The ninja said, with a big smile on her face, Kairi just rolled her eyes, and looked to Vanitas, Xion, and Ienzo.

"What are you three up to?" Kairi asked, Vanitas shrugged.

"Nothing much Kairi, wait… Did we seriously not get any fries?" Xion asked, Vanitas shook his head.

"Guess not… Well, that simply wont do. Ienzo, could you give us a large order of fries?" Vanitas asked, as he pulled out his Munny Card, handing it to Ienzo, who nodded.

"Got it." Ienzo said, before standing up. "Be back in a flash." He told them, before he left the table, and headed for the counter. Yuffie smirked, and sat next to Xion.

"He's cute, you should totally go out with him sis!" Yuffie said, Xion blushed, and looked away from her sister. Yuffie had been bothering her about finding a boyfriend for several weeks now. Kairi sat next to Vanitas and smiled at him in a friendly manner. The two usually got along, well, as well as Vanitas could get along with anyone.

"Quit trying to 'fix' my love life…" Xion argued, Yuffie shrugged.

"You need to go out with someone sis."

"What about you huh?" Xion turned the tables on her older sister. The ninja just shrugged simply.

"I've gone out with plenty people. My market is a bit smaller than your own sis, and I'm complete as a person. You however, aren't." Yuffie told her simply, Xion glared at her, Vanitas merely rolled his eyes.

"You know, Yuffie… The Brat actually does have a crush on someone." Vanitas said, Yuffie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before she looked back to Xion.

"Tell me." Yuffie said, Xion groaned, and glared at Vanitas.

"You don't even want me to be with him! Why would you help her? You don't even like her!" Xion exclaimed, Vanitas shrugged, and leaned back, with a smirk. He liked causing havoc, especially for Xion.

"Ooh, is it… Terra, Ven, oh! Is it Dog-Street kid?" Yuffie asked, Xion looked disturbed at the thought of being with any of the three, well, Ven might not be so bad, but he looked like Roxas, whom she considered a brother, so it would be weird.

"No, no, and no! Just go away, and flirt with Kairi." Xion snapped, Yuffie shook her head, as a slight pink tint appeared on her cheeks. She avoided Kairi's questioning gaze for a few moments.

"I flirt with everyone, Kairi's not special." Yuffie dismissed quickly, trying to get the subject away from that, she hated herself for doing it though. Because Kairi was special, to her. Kairi just looked confused, and… An emotion Yuffie couldn't quite place, she could never read Kairi very well.

"Right… Well, I still wanted to do some shopping, come on Yuffie. You're my pack mule for the day since you lost the bet." Kairi said, before standing up, Yuffie groaned, before placing a hand on Xion's shoulder.

"Sis, never challenge Kairi to poker, or chess… Or any game that requires you to think ahead. She the best at it." Yuffie said, Vanitas chuckled a bit, and smirked confidently.

"That's actually wrong. Princess couldn't keep a poker face, or think ahead if her life depended on it." Vanitas said confidently, Kairi just rolled her eyes.

"You're just so good because you want to beat Aqua." Kairi retorted, Vanitas glared up at her.

"Just get out of here, and make sure you call Sora sometime, he's been bitching about not hearing from you, and I will murder him if he does it tonight." Vanitas said, Kairi just smiled and rolled her eyes, as Yuffie stood up. The ninja waved before she and Kairi left the building and headed further down the street.

Vanitas turned to Xion, with a bored look, taking his burger in one hand, as Ienzo brought them some fries, and the Munny Card back, before leaving again. Xion took a fry and looked at Vanitas with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Xion asked him, the raven haired boy shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm just glad I'm not the only one who picked up on their weird relationship." Vanitas said, Xion shrugged.

"What's so weird about it? That they're both girls."

"Of course not, that's all fine, and good. No, I'm talking about how Kairi doesn't seem to notice how Yuffie feels, and Yuffie doesn't notice how Kairi feels. Seriously, it's pretty obvious." Vanitas said, remembering how Naminé and himself agreed to set up both Kairi, and Yuffie, and Xion and Sora.

"But Kairi isn't… She's not gay, I mean, she's never had a boyfriend, but she hasn't come out yet either, or shown any indication that she would be." Xion pointed out, Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"I would say you have to be an idiot to not see it, but you are a proven idiot. Here's the thing, Kairi is a late bloomer. She hasn't been in any relationships, but she has had a few drunken kisses."

"Haven't we all?" Xion asked, recalling the one time she and Vanitas kissed.

"Yes, but usually with the opposite sex. Kairi however, has only kissed girls." Vanitas said, Xion raised an eyebrow.

"I've never seen that." Xion admitted, Vanitas nodded.

"I know for a fact, because she ended up kissing my sister once… I'm sorry, let me just take a minute to get that image out of my head…" Vanitas said, Xion giggled a little bit.

"Kairi kissed Aqua?"

"Yes… Huu… Sorry, I'm almost sure Aqua is Asexual, so it just creeps me out. Anyway, Kairi was the once who kissed her, then there was that Elsa girl."

"Elsa girl?" Xion asked, Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"It's amazing how you haven't forgotten your own head at this point. She was the foreign exchange student last year, from Arendelle." Vanitas told her, Xion just shrugged blankly, she didn't remember a thing. "Was obsessed with Ice, and snow… We all went skating together, then Ven fell into the Ice, and I had to drag his sorry ass out." Vanitas informed her further, Xion thought for a moment.

"She have, like, white hair?" Xion asked, Vanitas shrugged.

"It was on the verge of being white, but it was just blonde." He replied, Xion nodded.

"Now I got it, she was pretty cool." Xion said, Vanitas groaned.

"You made that pun on purpose didn't you?" Vanitas asked, Xion beamed, quite proud of herself, he just booed, and threw a fry at her, chuckling after he did. Xion giggled, this was the Vanitas that she liked the most. The one who, while still an asshole, was actually quite playful.

"Anyway, so Kairi kissed both of them while she was drunk, so… You think she's gay because of it?" Xion asked, Vanitas nodded simply.

"Pretty much. I mean, she could not be, but I've also caught her staring at Yuffie, and other girls for that matter. She's always turned red, and denied it, saying she was spacing off, and while that is possible, it's more likely she has a crush." Vanitas said, Xion nodded.

"Whatever you say… So, can we stop by Game Central after this? I wanna see what Amiibo they have." Xion said, Vanitas shrugged.

"You didn't buy them all the second they were announced?" Vanitas asked, Xion glared at him.

"I'm not loaded." Xion told him, Vanitas shrugged.

"Sure. You could just borrow one of Sora's or take them, he wouldn't mind." Vanitas said, Xion shook her head.

"I want my own. Looking for a Bowser, for Smash." Xion said, Vanitas nodded.

"Because of suicide?" Vanitas asked, Xion nodded proudly. "You're an evil bitch, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Even though Rain from Last Dream VII is the way to go." Vanitas told her, Xion shrugged.

"I don't like him." Xion said simply, Vanitas shrugged again.

"Because you're bad."

"I don't own the game! Or a system to play it on for that matter!" Xion exclaimed, Vanitas shrugged.

"There's this thing called getting good you should try, mate." Vanitas replied, Xion glared at him, shaking her head. "Anyway this topic has strayed from Kairi, and Yuffie." Vanitas said, Xion raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care about this so much? Not jealous are you?" Xion teased him, Vanitas glared at her.

"No, both of them are gay. Well, one's a closet case, but still… I promised Naminé I would try to get them together." Vanitas revealed, Xion giggled.

"So, you're already wrapped around her finger huh?" Xion asked, Vanitas growled dangerously at her.

"No. I just have to make sure she's happy so I can get certain services from her." Vanitas replied, Xion made a disgusted face, and Vanitas smirked. "You could say I've had her wrapped around my fingers."

"Gross! I'm eating Vanitas. Come on, none of that dirty stuff." Xion told him, her cheeks extremely red, Vanitas just laughed at her.

"You're still so immature Brat. Sex is a natural, and vital part of any relationship." Vanitas argued with her, Xion shrugged.

"Yeah, but its… You, and Naminé… It's a little weird to think about." Xion told him, Vanitas shrugged.

"I can see your point." Vanitas told her, with a slight chuckle, Xion smiled and hummed a bit. She started swinging her legs back and forth, ending up kicking Vanitas' foot, causing him to glare at her. "Trying to play footsie with me?" Vanitas teased her, before he kicked her leg, causing her to yelp, and kick him back. This exchange continued back and forth for about a minute before they called a truce.

"You kick hard! I'm a girl, you shouldn't kick me that hard!" Xion complained rubbing her calves, Vanitas glared at her.

"Hey, I firmly believe that men, and women should get equal treatment. That includes violence, if you cant retaliate or take the punishment, then that's your fault as a weaker person. Sora cant beat me either, you really are perfect for each other, two weaklings."

"Glad you endorse us as a couple…" Xion said, before her cheeks tinted bright red. "Wait, I didn't, I don't… I don't like him…" Xion muttered, Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"You're a bad liar Brat." Vanitas said simply, leaning back, with a glare on his face. He didn't like the thought of Xion and Sora being together, but, he also didn't want his best friend being miserable for most of her life. So, he would keep his mouth shut, and if Naminé got them together, and they stopped being idiots, then that would be fine, but if Sora hurt Xion… Vanitas didn't know what he'd do.


	4. Party Prep

_**Okay guys, so... As you may, or may not have noticed. I have updated the previous chapters in some ways. Basically, with the release of Final Fantasy XV, I wanted to be as close, and respectful to that as possible. So, that means any inconsistencies have been corrected. Now, what does that mean? Well, it's actually pretty simple. Any instances where Caelum was written have now been changed to Lucis Caelum, as that is the proper full name of the family. Also in the previous chapter, I incorrectly referred to Noctis' wife as Stella, and not Luna. Now, that was my bad, but we've never seen either in the story... Yet. So, changes can be made! So, from this point on, the family is correctly the Lucis Caelum family, with Noctis, and Luna as the parents. So, with that in mind guys, I present to you this latest chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, because I had a ton of fun with it.**_

_**-Chances At Happiness-**_

_**-4:30 P.M.- On a Friday-**_

_**-Gainsborough Household-**_

"How do you always guess it? Seriously…" Ven muttered. He, Roxas, Axel, and Lea were playing Mario Party 10 on the WiiU. Axel kept calling out everyone's numbers they rolled on the dice, before they even threw it. It was honestly starting to creep Ven out.

"Cause I'm the best." Axel said simply. Before he looked at the screen once again. Realizing that there was no way for him to avoid losing stars. "Aw, you gotta be kidding me here…"

"That's what you get for trying to show off." Lea chimed in, elbowing his older brother, Axel glared at him, and elbowed him back.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it Mr. Last Place." Axel retorted simply, Lea chuckled. "Four." Axel said lazily, as he threw the dice. It spun for a bit before it landed on three. "What? I was getting so good at that…"

"Cant win everything Axel." Roxas told him simply. Axel merely grumbled something as he lost ten stars, putting him just above Lea. Now Roxas was leading.

"Cant we just finish this stupid game so we can leave?" Axel asked, in a bored tone. He was a bit sour over having lost most of his stars, and guessing wrong. The four were heading to a party at the Lucis Caelum House, that Sora was throwing.

"Just break under the overwhelming weight of all my stars." Roxas told them, Ven hummed simply as the four were thrown into a mini-game. Just then Aerith walked into the front room, with a smile on her face.

"Hello boys." Aerith greeted them simply, Ven smiled at her, and Roxas nodded. Axel saluted her, and Lea waved.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Ven asked, as he played beat everyone in the mini-game, smiling triumphantly, as he surpassed Roxas in the amount of stars he had. "Yeah! Who's winning now Roxy?" Ven taunted him, Roxas grumbled something in response.

"Oh, nothing really. Just doing some last minute cleaning. Your Aunty Tifa is coming over later, so I'm trying to get everything ready." Aerith told them. The group proceeded to reach the end of the level. Ven ended up coming out as the winner of the match.

"This game's rigged. I totally had that victory." Axel complained, Ven shrugged.

"Almost. But those bonus stars really helped out. Anyway, we ready to go?" Ven asked, as he got up, reaching for the gamepad.

"Yeah yeah." Axel confirmed, as he got up from the couch, grabbing his keys from the table. Lea, and Roxas followed his lead as Ven quit the game, and went to Netflix, so Aerith could put something on, he handed the gamepad to his mother, she thanked him politely.

"Thank you Ven. You boys have fun at the party, and remember to not do anything crazy. And no drinking, or drugs, also no unprotected sex. Lea, Ven, Roxas." Aerith said, Roxas and Ven blushed.

"What about me?" Axel asked, Aerith waved him off, with a gentle smirk.

"Oh, I don't think I have to worry about you getting into any inappropriate situations, no girl is that desperate." Aerith told him, with a laugh in her voice, Axel gaped at her, as Lea laughed at him.

"Mom… Please never mention that again…" Roxas said, turning a shade a dark red, Ven's cheek were tinted a light pink.

"Well, it never hurts to remind you. If you do end up with a girl, be respectful to her, also tell your sister I love her." Aerith told them, Roxas rolled his eyes.

"No telling her about the unprotected sex?" Roxas asked, with a growl in his voice. Aerith merely shrugged.

"Naminé is very mature, and knows not to do anything of the sort. She's not the one who helped break my vase." Aerith told them, Roxas and Ven both looked down ashamed.

"Sorry mom…" Ven muttered, Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, sorry." Roxas said, following his brothers lead. "Even though it was Demyx." Roxas added, Aerith nodded.

"Right. Be sure to tell him not to do anything crazy… Maybe tell him twice, just in case. Anyway, I wont keep you any longer, you boys get going now." Aerith told them, Roxas nodded.

"You and Aunt Tifa have fun mom." Roxas said, Aerith smiled at him, and nodded. The group left the house. Roxas calling Shotgun, Axel driving, with Ven, and Lea in the back seats. They all pulled their seatbelts on, well, everyone except for Axel, as Axel backed out of the driveway.

"Seat belts are for pussies." He said simply, whenever he was questioned or told to wear one. Roxas, in particular argued with him the most about this. Not only was it safe, but it was also legal, Axel simply brushed him off, each and every single time.

"Axel you should really wear a seatbelt." Roxas repeated for, what seemed like the millionth time, and once again Axel shrugged, as he began driving down the street, heading for the Lucis Caelum Household.

"Nah, it'll be fine. Besides, seatbelts are for pussies." Axel told him, shutting his eyes, waving one hand rather dismissively. Roxas glared at him for closing his eyes, and taking his hands off the wheel. Before Roxas actually got to say anything about it, Axel had returned to driving like a normal human being, well, normal for him.

"You really shouldn't do that." Roxas said, Axel gave him a smart ass, shit eating grin, taking one hand off the wheel to grip Roxas' shoulder, and shutting his eyes simply.

"Shouldn't do what exactly?" Axel asked him, in a bored sounding voice. Roxas simply glared at him, and tried to remove Axel's hand from his shoulder.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Roxas exclaimed, Axel smirked, and opened his eyes, placing his hand back on the wheel, with a triumphant smirk on his face, he generally, and genuinely enjoyed messing with Roxas, and Xion too… And Lea, and Zexion, also Vanitas… He liked to push peoples buttons.

"Yeah, yeah… Hey, one of ya put on some music! I would, but Roxas will get on my case if I take my hands off the wheel." Axel said… All while he was turned, and looking directly back at Lea, and Ven, much to Roxas' horror.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled, causing Axel to look back at the road and curse loudly, before he adjusted his position on the road quickly. They had almost hit a parked car in Axel's quest to utterly, and completely annoy the shit out of Roxas. "Seriously watch where your going." Roxas reprimanded him, Axel nodded simply.

"Right Roxas. Sorry about that… Uh, seriously anyone wanna play some music?" Axel asked, never taking his hands off the wheel, or eyes off the road. Ven pulled his phone out, and connected it to the Aux cord that was in turn connected to the car radio. He selected _'Everytime We Touch'_ By Cascada. As soon as the song started Axel sent a seductive look Roxas' way, and in turn was met with a laugh.

"Keep your eyes on the road man, come on." Roxas told him, Axel simply waggled his eyebrows, and as the fast paced beat began pumping through the speakers, he looked back at the road, and began head banging wildly to it, slightly swerving all over the road. Roxas simply chuckled worriedly. "Come on Axel stop it man…" Roxas said, still laughing a bit. Lea and Ven were in the back singing the song to each other with great emotion in each of their voices.

"Cause Everytime we touch, I get this feeling! And Everytime we kiss I feel I can fly!" Ventus, and Lea sang to each other loudly, Roxas simply laughed, and shook his head some more. He never joined in the singing like the three of them did, but he still enjoyed being around the energy it created.

"Fuck yeah! See I told you we'd make it." Axel said, as the song ended, Roxas nodded, and unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of the car. Ven retrieved his phone as Lea got out of the car himself. Axel turned the keys, and took them from the ignition before he got out himself, Ven with him. Axel whistled a tune, as he twirled his keys in his hands.

"Not gonna lock it?" Ven asked, Axel shook his head.

"Nah. It'll be fine. It's in front of the Lucis Caelum house, plus it's a nice neighborhood." Axel told him dismissively. Ven shrugged, and moved with Axel to the door, entering just after Roxas and Ven. The house was rather… Big. Almost excessively so. Two floors, and then a completely furnished basement on top of that, or rather… Below it. The house was a light blue, with a large porch. Next to the door was a black and gold plaque that said _"Lucis Caelum Residence' _on it. It was certainly the biggest normal house in town, with a two car garage and everything.

"I'm always impressed by this place…" Lea said. He was the one who had come here the least. Normally being off with other friends, or uninvited entirely. Axel himself had only been in a handful of times, sometimes with Roxas, and sometimes to hang out with Aqua. The two got along surprisingly well.

"It's not that special…" Roxas muttered, as he made his way through the house. He heard a loud scoff, seemingly in response. It didn't sound like Sora, so that meant it could only be one person.

"Please, this place makes you house look like that sad cardboard box old man Xehanort lives in." Vanitas said once the four entered the front room. Roxas glared at him. Vanitas was currently sitting on the couch, Naminé under his arm, snuggled up against Vanitas, happily waving at her brothers, and friends.

"You sound like such a pretentious brat Vanitas, oh my god." Xion muttered, as she descended the stairs. She was dressed in a black, silky blouse, and matching skirt. The bottom button of the blouse was left open so you could see her pale belly button between all the black. Her face looked normal, with the exception of red lipstick, and darker eye shadow than normal. Vanitas raised an eyebrow, as Naminé smiled proudly.

"Wow, Brat… You actually look passable." Vanitas told her with a nod, Naminé scoffed and smacked his chest lightly. He turned to look at her, trying to decipher if she did that because of jealousy at him complimenting another girl, or anger at him not appreciating all the work she did to help Xion look that good.

"Just passable? I did her makeup to perfection, you could at least give her a real compliment." Naminé told him, obviously not happy he didn't seem to appreciate her work. He simply thought of a quick way out of the situation. A way that would make everyone happy. Vanitas shrugged simply, and looked to Xion once again, who was glaring at him.

"I honestly don't think you improved much, because there wasn't much to improve. Xion is pretty without makeup, so even with your makeup job, which is excellent, by the way. There's not much of a difference to me." Vanitas told her smoothly, projecting nothing but honesty into his voice. Xion smiled and blushed a bit at the compliments. She didn't get them often, especially from Vanitas, but it was nice of him to say. Naminé smiled at him, rather satisfied with his answer herself.

"Thank you." Both girls said simultaneously, before they looked at each other, and laughed a bit. Axel sauntered over to Xion, and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"You do look nice Xion, trying to impress anyone tonight?" Axel asked, with a smirk, Xion turned red, and glared at him, trying to get his arm off, but he wouldn't budge.

"N-no. Of course not, A girl cant just want to look nice?" Xion asked, indignantly, and trying to cover for herself. She had gotten herself dolled up just a bit, for… Him. The brown haired chatter mouth who just happened to walk into the front room, holding two bags of chips in his hands.

"-Sure thing Aqua, my dear sist-" Sora stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Xion. A small pink blush coming to his cheeks, as he stared at her, then he dropped both bags of chips to the ground. Axel got an evil glint in his eye, as he whispered something to Xion that made her turn as red as Kairi's hair.

"Um… Hi?" Xion squeaked out, snapping Sora from his stupor. Shaking his head, and clearing his throat. He nodded stiffly to Xion, before he bent down, grabbing the bags of chips, and moving them to the table. Vanitas glared at him, clearly not happy with his reaction to Xion.

"Hey moron, you're blocking my view." Vanitas told him.

"Vanitas…" A warning was heard from the kitchen, Aqua's stern voice echoing through the house. Vanitas grumbled something in response, earning a light pinch to his side from Naminé, causing him to turn on her and begin assaulting her sides, tickling the blonde. Sora however, turned back to Xion, a small pink blush on his face, he smiled at her simply, his dimples making him look even cuter to Xion.

"Um… You look nice tonight Xion. I gotta help Aqua though so…" Sora sputtered out quickly, before rushing to the kitchen. Xion laughed at him, he was such a spaz at times. But she liked him anyways. There was no way Sora liked her back though, he was just a spaz, and generally nervous around girls.

"Could you two stop please?" Roxas asked, in a disturbed tone, Vanitas glared up at him, and Naminé tried to calm down her laughter. Roxas had sat down on the large couch by this point. It was long, and curved on each side, giving many seating options to people. Roxas was sat on the edge, on the left side, while Naminé, and Vanitas were in the middle section. Ven, and Lea moved to the left side, Lea sitting next to Roxas, and Ventus next to Lea. Axel, and Xion took their own seats as well on the right side of the couch, since Vanitas and Naminé were sprawled out over the entire middle section.

"Nope. I'm nice, and playful with my girlfriend. Where's yours Roxas?" Vanitas asked, with a dark, sadistic glint in his eyes, Roxas glared at him.

"Shut up." Roxas said simply, crossing his arms, and looking towards the tv. Which was playing some show Naminé liked to watch, which surprised him. Since Vanitas didn't seem like the type to enjoy it, or even tolerate it for that matter. Naminé looked up at Vanitas and tapped his chest, he nodded and pushed off the couch, pulling Naminé up seconds after, she comfortably snuggled against him, with a content smile on her face once again.

"What's happening now?" Xion asked, Naminé cleared her throat, getting ready to explain the show to the raven haired girl. Once she did, Vanitas, admittedly tuned them both out. To be fair he had already watched the entire thing, so it was boring. Roxas simply pulled out his phone, and began scrolling twitter. Ven got up to go into the kitchen to see if he could help out, Axel opened up a bag of chips, and began eating them, while Lea was just watching the show content.

"… So now, Juliet, and Mark are going to have a talk about Katie, and then Josh is doing… Whatever he does, he's such a strange character, I can never get a read on him, or his actions… But he's so cute." Naminé said, Xion nodded, looking to the tv, Vanitas glared at Naminé quickly. "What? He's cute, you cant deny."

"Yeah, but I'm right here. I mean I recognize an attractive girl, in life, or on the tv, but I never say anything about it." Vanitas told her, Naminé glared at him.

"Yes you do. You do that all the time Vanitas. Just earlier you were talking about Jodie on this show." Naminé said, Vanitas raised a finger, and wagged it back and forth.

"Ah, ah, ah. No, you stop right there Naminé. You." He emphasized by putting his finger in her face. "You were the one who pointed out how attractive she was, and I may have agreed, but then I also said that all blonde's are attractive, but none can match your radiance." Vanitas told her, she rolled her eyes at him, and blushed slightly at his words.

"You did not say that. That last part at least." She said, Vanitas rolled his eyes, with a smirk, moving his finger to her chin, and raised her head up a bit, so he had a perfect angle.

"But I said it now, and I meant it." He told her, before he leaned in and kissed her, earning a squeak from the blonde as she turned beet red. She didn't like showing that much affection where her brothers, and friends could see them. But she smiled, and allowed the kiss to happen, letting herself be dragged into the passion behind it. However before things could go farther Vanitas pulled away suddenly, Naminé just stared at him with big eyes… He ignored her.

"Vanitas…" Naminé said, with a pout on her face, Vanitas just ignored her, and looked over at Xion, with a glare.

"Why did you get ready so early Brat? We've still got several hours before the party starts." Vanitas said, in a bored tone, just as Xion opened her mouth to respond, Vanitas cut her off. "Plus knowing you, you'll smear your makeup like an idiot, making Naminé have to fix it for you because of how shockingly incompetent you are when it comes to being a real girl. You're like Aqua, but less of a nerd." Vanitas said, before he turned back to the tv with a bored look. Naminé glared at him as fierce she could, which, admittedly wasn't that fierce, or intimidating.

"You know Vanitas, you can be a real jerk sometimes." Xion muttered, with glassy eyes, in a sad tone of voice. Making Roxas snap his eyes up from his phone and glare at Vanitas, alongside Axel.

"Man, cant you ever keep your mouth shut? Like, just for once man seriously." Axel muttered, glaring at Vanitas, and rubbing Xion's shoulder gently, trying to soothe her. Xion just shook her head, and got up, stalking up the stairs, wiping her eyes. Naminé glared at Vanitas and shook her head simply, getting up, and going after Xion.

"You're just a stereotypical rich asshole Vanitas." Roxas said, with a glare, Vanitas rolled his eyes at him.

"Please, don't call me a stereotype, you actual walking piece of garbage. Maybe if you were better all around your girlfriend wouldn't have stopped as low as Hayner to cheat on you with. She was that desperate, really? You were so goddamn pathetic that your girlfriend scraped the bottom of the barrel just to spite you. That's how low you are." Vanitas said, Roxas growled at him, and clenched his fists. Aqua came storming into the room, with a pink apron still on, glaring at Vanitas.

"Vanitas Lucis Caelum. Come outside with me right this instant." Aqua ordered in a stern voice, Vanitas just glared at her, and prepared to retort, but she interrupted him. "No! You're going to go outside so I can talk to you!" Aqua told him, he glared at her and stood up, he walked around the table, kicking Roxas' feet out of the way, the blonde glared at him. "Vanitas…" Aqua's tone came out in a low growl, she stormed up to him, and grabbed by his collar, pushing him out of the house with her.

"Let go of me." Vanitas said, in a low tone of voice, Aqua did so, after she shut the door to the house behind her. She turned to him with a fire in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Xion only wanted to look nice tonight, you of all people should know how anxious and nervous she gets about this stuff. For you to say that to her, that was low, even for you. You two are best friends, why would you ever, ever pick at her like that?" Aqua asked, Vanitas tried to respond but she cut him off once again. "Then with Roxas, why would you ever say that to someone, that was just plain cruel of you. You weren't kidding, or anything of the sort. Your were angry and wanted to hurt him, which is no excuse for you. Of all people I would expect you to know how shitty it is to get cheated on. I expect you to go and apologize to him for what you said, and I don't want you near Xion tonight." Aqua told him sternly, he glared at her.

"You cant tell me what to do Aqua." Vanitas said defiantly, with a challenging look in his eyes. Aqua just glared at him.

"You will listen to me Vanitas. Mom, and Dad left me in charge, and they're due back tomorrow. So unless you want to get cut off, or grounded, I would expect you to mind your manners for the rest of the night. Just one remark, and I tell them the second they get back." Aqua threatened him, Vanitas rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, like you're so scary Aqua. Even still, all you have for ammo is Mom, and Dad. You don't have any real power, you never have, and you never will. Maybe over Sora, but not me. So quit trying to intimidate me." Vanitas said entirely dismissive of Aqua, and her supposed orders. Just as he was about to head inside, he heard the familiar sound of a car pulling into the driveway, and the garage door opening.

"Guess Dad's home early." Aqua said simply, turning to Vanitas with a victorious smirk on her face, that faded once she realized he had gone back inside while she was distracted. She huffed angrily, and waited on the porch, she heard a car door open and shut, before the beeping that signaled the Regalia was locked, then the garage door began to close.

Walking from the garage to his house Noctis hummed a quiet tune to himself, his pale face clean shaven, and long black hair neatly combed, his bangs falling on either side of his face. He was dressed in an expensive black suit with gold buttons, and a black and grey tie. He carried a briefcase in one hand.

"Hey dad…" Aqua greeted him, making him look at her simply, his blue eyes shining happily, as he smiled up at his daughter, as he ascended the stairs. Once he reached the top, he smiled at his eldest child, who was only a few inches shorter than him.

"Hey Aqua… What are you doing out here? I assume you were cooking before?" Noctis asked, Aqua laughed a bit, and nodded.

"Yeah, just some simple things for the party tonight." Aqua told him, he hummed, and nodded.

"Party huh? Gonna be anyone here you don't want me to see?" Noctis asked, with a small smirk, Aqua shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. Sora was arranging it… So I obviously helped him, but… no. There's no one like that." Aqua told her father truthfully, he nodded with a smile.

"Okay then… Well, I only came to drop off my luggage, and change. I'm heading out with your Uncles later… I wont find any crazy teenagers inside my house will I?" Noctis asked, Aqua smiled a bit, and shook her head.

"Well, no. Not if you count Sora, or Ventus, or Axel… Are you sure it's okay to have the party though dad?" Aqua asked him, he shrugged.

"Sure, do whatever. So long as you guys clean up… And stay out of my room please, or at least… Make sure other people stay out of my room, especially Axel. He tends to burn things… Confiscate his lighters please." Noctis said, Aqua nodded, with a smile as Noctis gripped the door.

"I will make sure to do that dad." Aqua confirmed, Noctis smiled, and nodded, opening the door, and walking inside his house, Aqua followed him, closing the door behind them.

"-So it's called the Show-Stopper, and it's when you change how many fingers you put in her… Oh hey Mr. Caelum!" Axel greeted him, Noctis sighed.

"Yeah, because that's always something a father wants to hear…" Noctis muttered, as he walked through the house, he pointed at Axel. "And that's Mr. Lucis Caelum to you, Mr. Flames for brains." Noctis said, not pausing as he moved, ascending the stairs with ease. Aqua held her smile for a moment, before she looked to the couch, noticing that Vanitas wasn't there, and Xion, nor Naminé were either. She could hear Sora singing in the kitchen to himself while he did what she told him to.

"Where's Vanitas?" Aqua asked, looking to the guys on the couch. They generally didn't look comfortable.

"He went upstairs… I didn't hear any screaming so I assume he didn't go and see Xion, and Naminé." Axel told her, Aqua nodded, looking around, before looking back at him, he had a red lighter in his hands, and was igniting it idly.

"Hey, Axel, can I have those please? All of your lighters? Just for tonight?" Aqua asked, Axel gave her a look like she had just asked him to give her custody of his child, without any form of visitation.

"But… I like my lighters." He replied weakly, Aqua rolled her eyes.

"Come on Axel, my dad doesn't want you to burn anything like last time." Aqua told him, Axel let out a long, and exaggerated sigh.

"But I pwomise to be caewful!" He pleaded in a baby voice, making Aqua smile a bit, before she shook her head.

"Come on… Please, for me?" Aqua asked, Axel hummed, and smiled at her.

"Okay, but, can we go on a date?" Axel asked, making Aqua, and everyone else in the room gasp surprised. Aqua's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red, as Axel pulled two more lighters from his pockets, a yellow one, and a black one.

"Um… Uh… A d-date… Why would you want that?" Aqua asked, Axel smirked at her, and handed the lighters to her, closing her hands around them, she just looked at him. "But I didn't… Um… Agree yet?" Aqua said, Axel gave her a charming smile.

"Aw… I didn't want to get my date through blackmail, but seriously… Date please? I think it would be fun, plus…" Axel got quiet, and serious. Which was about as alarming as when he first asked Aqua for a date, he was never quiet, and rarely serious. "You're pretty cute Aqua, really… I mean it." Axel said, Aqua just now noticed that he still hadn't removed his hands from the way they were gripping hers.

"Um… Uh… O-okay…" Aqua stammered out, Axel smiled at her, Aqua looked down at their joined hands. "You can… Uh… I have the lighters… So…" Aqua trailed off, embarrassed beyond belief. She had never done anything in High school, due to her never ending work, leading the class in grades, taking all the advanced classes, being the chief editor of the paper, Student Council President, then there was her planning for College, so all in all, Vanitas was right, she never did anything in school that wasn't related directly to school.

"Right, but be careful with Aku, Roku, and Shi-Shi…" Axel told her, with a smile, Aqua nodded dumbly as he released her hands, she moved upstairs, her cheeks still flaming. Speaking of flaming… She took a glance at the Lighters, Axel went so far as to name them, and now she understood why. Each color of Lighter represented the Hair colors of him, Roxas, and Xion. _He was so cute… _Aqua thought, with a smile on her face, as she entered her room, and pulled a drawer open, placing the three lighters inside, and then closing it, and locking it with a key, before she placed the key in a box on her dresser.

Aqua took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and leaving her room, closing the door behind her, she pulled a key from her pocket, and locked her door, with a smile. Before she got a curious look on her face, she walked towards Sora's room where she presumed Xion, and Naminé to be. However… they weren't there. Aqua hummed, and walked towards Vanitas' room, she opened the door slightly to look inside.

Vanitas was lying on the bed, playing with Naminé's hair. She and Xion were on the floor, Naminé was fixing Xion's makeup. Xion was laughing at something Vanitas was saying. Vanitas stopped once he noticed Aqua, he had a slim smile on his face, nodding slightly to her. Aqua smiled at him, and left the room, closing the door behind her. She saw her father leaving his room, now dressed in a simple black shirt, and dark jeans. Both tailor made of course.

"Your brother being nice?" Noctis asked, Aqua smiled slightly, and nodded.

"As nice as he ever is." Aqua answered truthfully, Noctis smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm just going to get the rest of my luggage, then I'll head on out, okay?" Noctis asked, Aqua nodded.

"Got it dad." Aqua confirmed, he smiled, and examined her.

"You're… Glowing a bit Aqua, did something happen?" Noctis asked, Aqua blushed hotly, covering her cheeks with her hands, and stammering to respond. Noctis just smiled at her knowingly, and crossed his arms.

"N-no… Of course not… I…" Aqua stopped, recognizing that hiding this wasn't going to work. She was too nervous, and frankly… Way too happy to hide it truthfully. She had a date. A real date, with Axel, one of her best friends, and someone she trusted completely. Well, maybe not completely, but he was a nice, and funny guy, and seemed interesting in her opinions about things. "I have a date…" Aqua said, Noctis smiled at her, and cocked one eyebrow.

"That's wonderful! I assume it was Axel?" Noctis asked, Aqua stammered, and turned red, nodding simply, staring at the ground, Noctis smiled, and hugged his daughter, she wrapped her arms around him as well. "I'm so happy for you Aqua…" He told her before he pulled away, with a smile on his face. "Just be sure he treats you right okay? No burning things." He said, Aqua laughed a bit.

"Yeah, right dad… Well… I don't want to keep you any longer." She told him, he smiled at her.

"Nor do I. Enjoy your party." Noctis told her, as he descended the stairs. Aqua smiled, and followed him. Once she reached the front room, Axel, looked over his shoulder at her, and gave a wide smile, Noctis merely hummed as he passed Axel, with a slight smile on his face. Aqua blushed at the look Axel gave her and simply went back to the kitchen.

"Aqua help me please!" Sora whined, he stood helpless in the middle of the room, Aqua just gave him a slight smile, before she shook her head. Before she moved to help him out with whatever he was freaking out about. He hadn't done anything wrong yet, but she could tell he was just scared of messing things up. At least now that he had seen Xion tonight, he was determined to make this night great.

"Aw shit! The Great Ninja Yuffie is in the house!" Yuffie yelled, after the distinct sound of the door slamming open.

"Yuffie, don't slam doors like that!" Kairi reprimanded the ninja. Yuffie was a ball of chaos wherever she went, so this night had some antics to throw at the group. Would they all survive without killing each other? Well, honestly that wasn't an easy question to answer, not with Vanitas, Axel, and Yuffie all in one room, that wasn't even counting Demyx, or the other crazies coming to the party. It sure would be a sight to behold.


	5. Party

_**-Chances At Happiness-**_

_**-8:56 P.M. - On A Friday-**_

_**-Lucis Caelum Household-**_

"Yuffie, get off of there right now!" Kairi yelled over the loud music, and teenagers yelling at each other. The Lucis Caelum house was packed with teenagers, and young adults, hell, even a few adults themselves. The house was dark, with loud music pumping through it, some annoying pop song that Sora no doubt picked out.

"But Kairi… It was a dare! I have to!" Yuffie whined, from the top of the stairs. She was standing, on top of a skateboard, her feet on each side, holding it in place. Yuffie's grace managing to keep her balanced, and keep the skateboard in place, at least until she decided to move it forward.

"No, you really don't. you idiot, you could get hurt! Get down!" Kairi told her, in a shrill voice, Sora came up next to her, a crowd of people had gathered at this point, all shouting at Yuffie to do it. Yuffie smirked.

"Yuffie, could you please get down?" Sora pleaded with the ninja, he didn't want her to break anything. Apart of the house or her, he didn't like seeing his friends hurt. Vanitas came up next to him, or more accurately, he shoved Sora to the side.

"You break anything you pay for it, also let's get this show on the road! No backing out!" Vanitas yelled, Kairi scoffed, and smacked him in the chest, with the back of her hand. He glared at her, almost daring her to hit him again.

"Don't tell her to do it! Yuffie, get down right now!" Kairi yelled, Yuffie nodded, and pushed the skateboard forwards with her feet, little by little, until she left the flat part of the railing and approached the edge. Kairi gasped, clenched her fists, as the ninja rode the skateboard down the railing.

"Oh shit!" Yuffie yelled, the skateboard slammed into the railing support pole, sending the ninja flying through the air. Several girls, including Kairi screamed, and several guys cheered, with Vanitas. Yuffie gathered her composure, and righted herself in the air. She landed nimbly on her feet, on the coffee table, the legs broke out from under it, but Yuffie remained unharmed, with her arms in the air, and a big smile on her face.

The house broke out in cheers, everyone surrounding Yuffie, and clapping, while the ninja bowed. Kairi, and Vanitas pushed through the crowd, each of them trying to push each other out of the way themselves.

"You idiot!" The two of them yelled at the ninja, who recoiled a bit, trying to decide which of the two to address first. She then decided that either of the two would yell at her, that lead to her thinking about running away from them. Which is exactly what she did, Yuffie took off, before either of the two could give chase, she vanished into the crowd, she was a ninja after all.

"Moron, I don't see how you're attracted to her." Vanitas said to Kairi, as most the party guests returned to what they were doing before. Sora came up beside Kairi and Vanitas. Kairi just blushed hotly, and glared at Vanitas.

"I am not attracted to her, I don't even know how you got that idea! I also don't like girls, you asshole." Kairi ranted at him, Vanitas just shrugged, with a smirk on his face. She was trying way too hard to conceal her feelings. Vanitas decided to annoy her further.

"You doth protest too much." Vanitas said in an old English accent, Kairi glared at him, and stormed away from him. Sora just gave his brother a look, Vanitas looked over at him. "Something you want from me?" Vanitas asked, Sora just shrugged.

"Do you just like irritating people?" Sora asked, Vanitas glared at him.

"Of course, but are you sassing me?" Vanitas asked, Sora simply shrugged, and moved away from him. Vanitas shook his head, as Aqua came up next to him, scratching her head. Vanitas glared at her. "What?" He growled out, Aqua rolled her eyes at him.

"You're in charge of replacing that." She told him, he glared at her.

"Bull fucking shit I am!"

"Watch your language, and you are, because, you were the one to dare her into doing such a stupid thing, so you're fixing it." Aqua told him, before she walked off. Vanitas simply growled, and pushed his way through the crowd, aiming to find Naminé, he was getting tired of being surrounded by all these people.

"Hey Vani!" Vanitas felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, and heard the drunken slur of Axel in his ear. Vanitas' left eye twitched at the unwanted stimuli. He glared at Axel.

"What do you want moron?" He demanded, Axel gave him a wounded look, with half lidded eyes, before he smiled, and tugged Vanitas closer to him.

"Have a drink with me! Loosen up!" Axel slurred, while waving a drink around, Vanitas glared at him, and elbowed him roughly in the stomach, making him let go of him. "Ouch, you're so fuckin' harsh all the time!" He complained, Vanitas simply ignored him, and walked away. Axel shrugged, and spotted another friend, wrapping his arm around them. "Pence! My main man! Drink with me."

"There you are." Vanitas said, once he spotted Naminé, she turned to him, she was talking with Lea, and Fuu. The blonde smiled at her boyfriend, as he wrapped an arm around her, leaning his head on hers, and frowning.

"Something wrong?" Naminé asked Vanitas in a quiet voice, he shook his head, and kissed her temple, she giggled.

"No, not at all. Just tired of all the idiots already…" Vanitas told her, sounding slightly tired. Naminé nodded, but she couldn't help but wince at his words. They were alike in that crowds quickly wore them both out. It's part of the reason they had bonded in the first place.

"Wanna go up to your room?" Naminé asked him sweetly, he simply nodded. The blonde looked to Lea, and Fuu, who were watching quietly. Fuu had a blank face, as usual, while Lea was smiling. "You two mind?" Naminé asked, Lea shrugged.

"Not at all. Do your couple stuff, I still got Fuu here to talk to." Lea said, with a smirk, Naminé smiled at him, Vanitas simply grunted.

"Fine." Fuu said, rather indifferently before walking off, Lea's mouth hung open, as Vanitas, and Naminé walked away from him.

"But… I thought we were gonna talk!" Lea exclaimed to Fuu, she shook her head.

"Wrong." She told him, Lea frowned, and shook his head, with a dejected frown. Vanitas, and Naminé made their way up to his room, Vanitas moving several people out of the way, roughly, while Naminé apologized for him. Once they were alone in his room they saw it empty, good thing too, Vanitas was ready to explode.

"Are you okay?" Naminé asked him, as he pulled her to the bed, before collapsing on it himself. Naminé looked at him, he looked exhausted, she moved over, and sat next to him, running her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. The noises of the party were muffled, because he had his room soundproofed.

"I just hate being surrounded by all those people. My idiot brother insists on having these stupid fucking parties, then he invites all these people, and half are random losers, others are weirdoes. Just stupid to be around." Vanitas complained, Naminé nodded, as she attempted to comfort her boyfriend.

"Hey, Vani-" Xion started, only for Vanitas to shoot up as he heard his door open, the noise of the party rushing in.

"Fuck off!" He yelled, Xion squealed, and pulled the door shut, as she ran away. Vanitas just collapsed on the bed once again, with an angry huff. Naminé wanted to be mad at him, but she understood. He was just upset, and ended up exploding at the wrong person. She just ran her fingers through his hair some more.

"Poor Vani…" Naminé whispered, as she took off her heels, and curled up next to Vanitas, still running her fingers through his hair. Vanitas grumbled a bit at the nickname but said nothing else about it. "Anything I can do?" Naminé asked him, Vanitas hummed.

"Just keep doing that… Maybe give me a kiss, or two, that would distract me." He said, with a smile, Naminé gave him a look, she simply smiled at her, as she leaned down, and kissed him, before she nuzzled into his neck.

"Want me to lock the door?" Naminé asked, Vanitas hummed, and nodded. Naminé stood up from the bed, and went over, locking the door, before she returned to the bed, and snuggled up next to Vanitas, ready to sleep. Party be damned, she would just enjoy time with her boyfriend.

_**-Chances At Happiness-**_

"What the? Yuffie?" Sora asked, he had put a can in the recycling bin, when he saw Yuffie hiding behind it. She brought a finger up to her lips, telling him to shut it. "Why are you hiding?" Sora asked, Yuffie popped her head out, looking for any signs of Kairi, or Vanitas, or worse… Aqua.

"They're gonna kill me!" Yuffie told him dramatically. Sora considered her words… Vanitas didn't like the ninja anyway, and was likely agitated from the party. So, he could see that. Kairi… Well, she liked the ninja, but was also very critical of her when she did something stupid. So… He could see that as well.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you here then. If I see my brother or Kairi, I will tell them I saw you like… Run down the street or something." Sora said, Yuffie nodded affirmatively, as the chestnut haired boy walked away from her. He made his way back inside the house, he went into the kitchen to see Ven taking a shot with Terra. Xigbar was making drinks in the corner for people.

"Okay, one more!" Terra called, Ven looked up at him worriedly.

"No, man, I'm good, really…" Ven tried to say, Terra waved him off, as he poured the both of them another shot. Spilling some on the counter. Sora just walked up to them worriedly, causing Terra to notice him, and smile broadly.

"Sora! Want a shot buddy?" Terra asked, Sora shook his head.

"I don't drink." Sora told him simply, Terra scoffed at him, as he grabbed his shot, Ven took a hold of his own as well. Terra and Ven brought their glasses together in a toast, before they downed the alcohol in one swift motion, Ven began coughing, just as Aqua came into the room.

"Terra, Ven! What the hell?" Aqua demanded, as she rushed over to Ven, and smacked him hard on the back several times, trying to help him not choke. Once he finished his coughing fit he thanked her. Aqua simply glared at him, before looking to Terra.

"Hey, Aqua, I was just getting drunk with our favorite little buddy. Want a shot?" Terra offered, Aqua glared at him, as she pulled Ven close, and pet his head.

"No, you've done enough to poor Ven as it is… Ven, are you feeling okay? Do you need to lay down?" Aqua asked, in a worried tone, she was a bit of a mother hen, especially when it came to Ven. She was rather protective of her young friend, always wanting what was best for him.

"No, I'm fine Aqua, really…" Ven told her, Aqua gave him an unsure look, and nodded, Ven walked off, Aqua looked to Terra with a glare on her face, he simply smiled at her, and tried to pour himself another shot, spilling alcohol all over the counter as he did so.

"Terra, I think it's time for you to stop." Aqua told him, in a half concerned, half firm, Terra snorted, and shook his head, as he downed another shot.

"I'm just having fun, Ak- Ak- Ah-koo-wah. Ha, your name is funny." Terra said, with a smile, Aqua rolled her eyes, and rubbed her temple trying to ease the coming head ache.

"Terra… Please, just… Take this, and drink it." Aqua said, as she pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. She handed it to him, and he smiled at her.

"You're so sweet, always looking out for me…" Terra trailed off, as if he meant to say something more, but he just stumbled out of the kitchen. Aqua shook her head, and looked to Sora, who had been standing there watching in silence.

"Everything okay?" Aqua asked him, Sora just nodded, Aqua smiled, and got into the fridge, getting a bottle of water for herself before she left the room. Sora let out a sigh, as he wandered into the living room, maneuvering his way past all the people, he ran into Xion, who looked a bit frazzled.

"Hey, Xion… What's up?" Sora asked, placing his hands on her elbows to stop her, she just shrugged, wide eyed. She turned a bit pink from the contact, and Sora's cheeks reddened, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"Nothing, just…" She stopped, her voice was kind of hard to hear at the moment. She cleared her throat, before speaking again, getting louder this time so Sora could hear her. "I wanted to ask Vanitas something, but I guess I wont get to now."

"What happened?" Sora asked, seriously, Xion shook her head, her being Vanitas' best friend meant she had seen how he got during crowds enough times to not hold it against him, but him yelling at her still scared her. He didn't really yell, so she forgot how angry his voice could sound, and how loud it could get.

"Nothing, it's just the people. He needed time to cool off, and I barged in. You know how he is, it's not his fault." Xion told him, Sora nodded understandably, and let it go. He knew Vanitas would never purposefully hurt Xion, at least not without apologizing afterwards.

"Okay, but what did you want to ask him, can I help at all?" Sora asked, Xion shrugged.

"No, it was just kinda between me and him. Nothing to concern yourself with, really." XIon told him, Sora nodded.

"Well… Uh… Do you want to hang out… with me?" Sora asked, Xion smiled, and blushed a bit more.

"Sure Sora… Hanging out is what friends do…" She told him, Sora laughed a bit, with a blush on his cheeks. The two moved off to a wall, leaning against it to talk, so they wouldn't be in the middle of the living room. "So, anything you want to talk about?" Xion asked, Sora shrugged.

"Um… Not really, I just kinda wanted to talk… with you… Does that sound stupid?" Sora asked, Xion shook her head.

"No, why would it?" Xion asked, Sora shrugged, as a slow song started up. Several people grouped up, dancing in pairs. Sora and Xion exchanged a look, and Sora was about to say something when someone interrupted him.

"Hey, you wanna dance with me?" Sephiroth, Riku's older brother asked. He typically went by Sephy though. He placed an arm up beside Xion's head, conveniently cutting her off from Sora, and blocking him from view. He was a lady's man, a player, generally attractive, but seemed to lack any genuine emotion, he was charming though.

"Um… Sure…" Xion answered him, shyly extending her hand, Sephy smirked at her, as he grabbed her hand, and pulled her away with him. She and Sora locked eyes for a second, before she was swept into the crowd, and up against Sephy, his hand holding her side, he smirked as he looked down at her.

"So, beautiful, you come to these things often?" Sephy asked, Xion screwed her face up. She had met him, multiple times before, whenever she and Riku would hang out, or she and Sora would go over to hang out with Riku. Did he really not remember her, or did he just not recognize her because she was all dolled up?

"My names Xion, actually… We've met before. I'm friends with your brother Riku." Xion told him, as the two danced together. Sephy raised an eyebrow, as he got closer to her face. She blushed hotly, and pulled her head away from his. He didn't seem to have any sense of personal space.

"Well, look at that. I would have never have guessed. Little Xion." Sephy said, as he pulled his head back from her, Xion also resumed her previous position. "Took a second to recognize you, you don't usually wear make up do you?" Sephy asked, Xion shook her head.

"No… I just wanted to look good for the party tonight, so I tried something new… I mean, I've worn makeup before, for like plays, or shows at the school bu-" Xion was silenced when Sephy shushed her, and placed a finger against her lips.

"I didn't ask for you life story." He chided gently, as he took his finger away. Xion blushed some more. Sora however as craning his neck, attempting to see Sephy, and Xion. He knew Sephy, and his reputation to sleep with girls at parties, and then shut them out completely. He didn't want that to happen to Xion, plus, he kinda wanted to date Xion.

"Something wrong?" Roxas asked, as he came up next to Sora, he had a drink in his hands, Sora looked at him, glancing down at the drink before looking back to Roxas' face.

"I thought you didn't drink." Sora said, Roxas shook his head.

"I don't, this is just some virgin drink I had made." Roxas told him. He typically disliked the taste of alcohol, and would only drink if it was some fruity drink, leading Axel, and Vanitas in particular to make fun of him. But he didn't drink at parties, too many people for him to be comfortable letting loose around.

"Who made it?" Sora asked, being the same as Roxas, though he disliked alcohol entirely, he wasn't opposed to fruity drinks, without alcohol as well.

"Xigbar. It tastes a little off, but that could just be because I was eating chips, or something, anyway… Uh… something wrong?" Roxas asked, spacing out at the end a bit. Sora just gave him an unsure look, before shrugging, going back to craning his head to look at Sephy, and Xion.

"Little bit. Sephy took off with Xion, and I'm trying to see them, make sure he doesn't make a move on her." Sora told him, the blonde shrugged.

"You know he will…" Roxas said, Sora nodded, with a sad look.

"Yeah…" He said dejected, Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Well then, if you like Xion, what are you doing here? Go… go to them, and claim your girl! Don't let an opportunity slip by just because of whatever stupid reason you have." Roxas told him, Sora nodded, before giving him a look. Roxas seemed to be a little… off.

"Are… you okay? Are you sure there's no alcohol in that?" Sora asked, Roxas nodded.

"I'm not just sure, I'm HIV Positive." Roxas said with a small smirk, Sora jut raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right well… You gave me good advice… I think I will just go, and find her, and like ki- um… Roxas?" Sora asked, having been interrupted from his previous words by Roxas reaching for him, tugging on a spike of his hair. Roxas blinked and let go.

"What the hell…" Roxas murmured, as he stared at his hand, he looked back up at Sora worriedly. "Sora, I didn't do that, my hands possessed. It's gonna kill me… Am I gonna die?" Roxas asked, Sora blinked at him.

"I think you should go have a talk with Xigbar about that drink…" Sora said, Roxas nodded, as he walked off, chugging the rest of his drink, and throwing the cup across the room. Hitting someone, who yelled at him.

"What the hell? Who threw that?" Some random teen yelled as Roxas cheered and threw his arms up in the air.

"Woo-hoo! Three points!" Roxas cheered, before he walked into the kitchen. Sora shook his head, and took in a deep breath. He was going to do it. Sora pushed off the wall, and maneuvered his way into the crowd of dancing couples, just as the song was nearing it's end.

"Would it be weird if I kissed you?" Sephy asked, Xion blushed hotly, Sephy was rather attractive, and charming, and funny. He seemed like a great guy, but at the same time… Sora… But Riku had warned her about Sephy as well. Before she could decide Sora showed up.

"Excuse me…" Sora said, as he placed his arm between the two, pushing Sephy back a bit, as Sora wrapped an arm around Xion's shoulder, and pulled her close to him. Their eyes met for a moment before Sora kissed her, Sephy looked at them surprised, but didn't seem overly bothered, as the two kissed sweetly.

"Um…" Xion trailed off, once she and Sora had broken the kiss. Sora seemed to come to his senses, and just stared at her.

"Uh… hi…" Sora greeted her, Xion smiled weakly, before she pulled away from him. Sora wanted to say something, but found himself speechless, as he watched Xion run away from him, and out the front door. Sephy winced, and wrapped an arm around Sora.

"Ouch… You know, girls never run from me when I kiss them." Sephy said, Sora looked up at him.

"Is… Is that supposed to help me?" Sora asked, Sephy merely shrugged, before Sora looked back at the front door, Xion had just run away from him… Did… She not like him in that way?

_**-Chances At Happiness-**_

"Hey, Little Red! You want a drink?" Xigbar asked, Kairi shook her head at him, he simply shrugged. Roxas walked into the kitchen, and saw Xigbar and Kairi, he went over to Kairi, and stopped completely, just staring at her. "Hey Kiddo, you enjoy your drink?" Xigbar asked with a smirk, Roxas ignored him.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Kairi asked, before Roxas placed his hand on top of her head and giggled. Kairi just blinked… Did he just do that? Really?

"It's red." Roxas supplied, intelligently, Kairi blinked, and pushed his hand away. Xigbar just laughed loudly, Kairi glared at him, as Roxas looked over at him, seemingly noticing him for the first time. "Oh, hey Xigbar… What drink was I in?" Roxas asked, Kairi's eye twitched, as she looked to the chuckling Xigbar.

"Xigbar, what did you put in Roxas' drink?" Kairi asked, Xigbar smiled proudly at her.

"Ecstasy." Xigbar answered happily, Roxas blinked, while Kairi face palmed, and groaned.

"Why, why would you do that?" Kairi asked, Xigbar simply smiled.

"Because it's funny, you want some?" Xigbar asked, Kairi just shook her head, as Roxas gently ran his fingers across her cheek, Kairi smacked his arm away.

"How many people have you dosed?" Kairi asked him, Xigbar hummed, and pulled out a pill bottle.

"About… Sixteen I think." Xigbar told her, Kairi just shook her head, rubbing her temples.

"Did Yuffie have one?" Kairi asked, half dreading the answer. If she did, her night just got a whole lot longer, and more complicated, and stressful. Xigbar shook his head, as he popped a pill into another drink.

"Don't think so, unless she got one from someone else." Xigbar said, Kairi nodded, and looked to Roxas who seemed to be dancing, rather animatedly during this whole exchange, Xigbar laughed.

"Again… Why?" Kairi asked, Xigbar shrugged.

"Again, it's funny, and it was either this or laxatives." he told her, causing her to stop and stare at him blankly.

"Laxatives?" Kairi asked, Xigbar nodded.

"Yup." He said proudly, Kairi just blinked.

"Why would it be between Ecstasy and Laxatives?" Kairi demanded, Xigbar smirked at her.

"Would you kill me if I told you… It was funny?" He asked, knowing the answer, Kairi groaned, and shook her head.

"I'm going to find Yuffie… Stop dosing people." Kairi said, as she left the room, Xigbar chuckled, and looked to Roxas who was still dancing animatedly in the middle of the kitchen. Kairi waked outside, it was the only place she hadn't looked. She saw Ven, and Fuu talking by the pool, Kairi went to join them, seeing as the only other people she could see were smoking, or making out.

"You having fun? Like really?" Ven asked, rather insecurely, Fuu simply looked at him, her one visible eye showing her annoyance at his lack of confidence.

"Yes." She told him, he smiled at her, her lips tilted upwards slightly at him, before she looked back at the pool, where their feet were. She brought her foot over, and bumped into him, he looked at her, and could see a sly smirk on her face.

"What are you guy doing?" Kairi asked them, surprising Ven, and making Fuu scoot away from him, looking the other direction as a slight tinge of pink came to her cheeks. Kairi sat down next to Ven, and took her high heels off, they were killing her feet.

"Nothing much. Just relaxing… Too many people in there." Ven told her, Kairi nodded, enjoying the cool night air, and sounds of the pool much more than the cramped space of the house, and loud pulsing music, and people yelling. Kairi dipped her feet in the pool as she closed her eye, enjoying the cool night breeze.

"That's true… Xigbar is dosing people with Ecstasy, he got your brother, and last I saw, he was dancing in the middle of the kitchen, to a beat all his own." Kairi mused, with a slight smile. Ven widened his eyes, he would pay to see that, but first…

"Did Naminé have any?" He asked worriedly, Kairi shrugged.

"Don't think so, she's with Vanitas though, so I'm sure she's fine." Kairi said, Ven sighed, and looked at the crystal clear water.

"How can you trust that guy?" Ven asked, Kairi shrugged.

"He's not that bad if your presence doesn't piss him off… So, me, Naminé, and Xion basically." Kairi said, Fuu rolled her eyes, or eye that they could see.

"Friends." She spoke, obviously meaning she was also friends with Vanitas, Ven pouted at her.

"What kinda friends…" Ven asked, Fuu glared at him. The pink from earlier was gone entirely.

"Slight." She answered him, Ven nodded, before pushing himself up. Fuu, and Kairi looked at him.

"I wanna see my uptight brother dance, you coming Fuu?" Ven asked, Fuu sighed, nodding, before poking Kairi's shoulder, before pointing towards the trashcan, and recycling bin.

"Ninja." Fuu told Kairi, who smiled at her thankfully. Fuu stood up, and left with Ven. Kairi let out a sigh, and pulled her feet from the pool, she grabbed her high heels with one hand, and went over to Yuffie's hiding spot. She could clearly see the ninja trying very hard to not move, and failing.

"Yuffie…" Kairi warned, Yuffie knew that tone. It meant that if she owned up to whatever she did wrong now, it would be less painful than hiding, or running, and dealing with it later. Yuffie stood up, albeit reluctantly, she laughed, and scratched the back of her head.

"Hi…" Yuffie greeted, hoping Kairi had forgotten that she was mad at her, but knowing that it probably wasn't the case. Judging by the look Kairi was giving her, the redhead clearly hadn't forgotten.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Kairi asked, Yuffie let out a sigh and nodded. Kairi shook her head, as she ninja came out from behind the recycling bin. Kairi wrapped her in a hug as soon as she could. Yuffie just blinked. "Don't be so reckless all the time…" Kairi said, Yuffie smiled, and hugged Kairi back, before they broke the hug.

"Sorry… It was just… I got dared to." Yuffie said, Kairi gave her a look.

"That doesn't excuse it." Kairi exclaimed, Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah, but did I look like a badass?" Yuffie asked, Kairi smiled at her, and nodded.

"That you did. Anyway, come on, I don't wanna go back inside. People are probably going to start acting really weird, and I don't want to see it." Kairi said, Yuffie pouted.

"But, Kairi it would be so funny to watch! People are funny on Ecstasy." Yuffie said, Kairi gave her a look.

"How did you know they were on Ecstasy?" Kairi asked, Yuffie scoffed at her.

"I have ninja hearing, I heard you talk about it." Yuffie answered, as if was obvious. Kairi smiled at her, and shook her head.

"Dork, anyway, come on. I wanna enjoy the night some more…" Kairi told her, Yuffie nodded agreeably. The two went over by the pool, both sitting down, Yuffie removing her shoes, before they dipped their feet in the water.

"So, are you excited?" Yuffie asked, Kairi turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"For?" Kairi asked, Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"For the vacation!" Yuffie exclaimed, nudging Kairi with her elbow. The redhead smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess… Little wary though…" Kairi admitted, Yuffie looked at her curiously, silently asking her to go on. "I just… I'm kind of nervous about leaving. It's like… the plane, and a new country. I kinda like this town, anything more is kind of scary to me…" Kairi admitted feeling a bit silly, Yuffie frowned.

"I get motion sickness." Yuffie told her, Kairi looked at her. "It's why I never like driving, at least in a car. Motorcycles are fine, and cars too I can handle, I just don't like it. But planes, and boats… They don't agree with me at all. I end up throwing up, or getting close to."

"Looks like we've both got problems." Kairi said, Yuffie smiled at her, and scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Kairi, and smiling at her.

"But us friends will stick through it together. You help me, I'll help you!" Yuffie said, Kairi laughed, and wrapped an arm around Yuffie.

"It's a deal Yuf." Kairi confirmed, Yuffie smiled, and the two watched the water while the cool night air blew through their hair. The party inside only serving as a minor distraction to their peace in the moonlight.


End file.
